Bright Fashion and Stubborn Designers
by exoticgothdemonqueen
Summary: Fashion Designer Aleasha Brayer never expected to fall in love in Seoul, but how can you not when you design clothes for Big Bang? Story is copied from my AFF account.
1. Chapter 1

The story of my life was a simple one, boring, not memorable what-so-ever–that is–before I found my place in history, I became apart of something SO much bigger then my small Nebraskan life. I gained fame and fortune, created designs and family, and the biggest part of it all; I fell in love. How did I get all this? I don't know, but I do know how it all started.

It all stated when I got off the plane in Seoul, South Korea...

"You have now arrived in Seoul, thank you, and please enjoy your stay in our capital." I barely here the intercom lady repeat the same phrase in English, Korean, and a dozen other languages over the frenzied beats of my heart in my ears. I've done it! I've marked two things from my bucket list, go to Seoul, the city of KPOP, and become a fashion designer.

I got a call from SM Entertainment label, saying they needed someone to fill in as a stylist for the company, and I accepted, packing all things necessary, before they even finished introducing themselves.

They informed me that once I arrived, there'll be an escort to take me to the hotel they were paying for me to stay in until we got proper living arrangements figured out...and true to their word, there was a man waiting for me, a sign saying 'Aleasha Brayer'. "Annyeonghaseyoe daehan gongsig, Aleasha Brayer." I greet, bowing to the older gentleman, while using formal form of hello. "Annyeonghaseyoe daehan gongsig, I am here to escort you to the hotel you will be staying at." He says back, bowing in return. It was a relief that they sent someone who spoke English, I mean I learned the language, but I'm afraid of getting it wrong and insulting people...and I don't want to upset anybody.

We share a smile and after collecting my bags from the baggage claim, we walked out to the company car, well, more like limo, and before he opened the door for me to get in, we place my stuff in the trunk, and take off. The streets were alive and I couldn't stop my head from snapping left and right, taking everything in, it was even better in real life.

The car ride was silent until he pulled up to a five star hotel, the outside looking like a castle. "Once you check into your room, you will receive a call from us." He explains, opening the door for me before we collect my bags, and the doorman holds the door for us.

The inside was just as beautiful and grand like the outside, and I felt under dressed, in nothing but a holey hoodie and lime patterned PJ bottoms. We made our way to the front desk, elaborate oak, and a snooty man behind it. My escort opened his mouth but I stopped him by placing my hand on his arm. "Let me." I needed to practice anyways.

"Annyeong hasimnikka, Brayer Aleasha." The man behind the desk nods and starts typing, giving me the key card before pointing out the elevator location. I give a small bow before picking up my bags and walking over to the transportation with the older man.

Together we rode the elevator to the fourteenth floor, the moving box beautiful as well, red carpet that matched the dark oak trimmed walls, and soft music drifted through the speakers. Mr. Lee proceeded to tell me about SM and the important things about Korea, like what to do or not to do, and gave me the laws I needed to follow. He asked me how old I was and I answered with twenty-six. "The legal drinking age is twenty, so you'll be fine."

"You can order what you want from Room Service and the company will pay for it." He says, after dropping my stuff on the deep blue carpet after we got access to my room, actually, it looked more like a suite, but hey, who am I to complain? "Thank you again, goodbye." I bow as the man walks out tipping his hat before disappearing into the elevator.

I release a sigh once the door was closed, sliding down the wood until I sat on the floor, cross-legged. "I did it, I fucking made it." I whisper, on the verge of tears. "In your fucking face Nebraska!" I cheer, crawling over to my luggage and grabbing the one with wheels. Taking the key from my neck, I unlock it and pull the zipper, before rummaging through it all. "Where are you..." I mumble, tongue sticking out a bit as my arm disappears into the storage bag.

"Ah-ha!" I cheer a little when my fingers wrap around the handle of the carrier bag and tug, pulling my electronic holder from the wheeley bag. I tug my laptop out of its case before slipping onto the king sized bed, moaning at the softness. I pull up Facebook and updated my status...

'Arrived in Seoul! Its so beautiful here... '

I wiggle on the bed a bit so my back laid against the engraved oak headboard, before the laptop pinged, and telling me I got something. I click the button and see that my best friend, Kreagon, was the first to comment with...

'If what you say is true, then start posting those pictures of hot Asians you always blab about... ;-)'

I give a winky face back before my cell rings. "Hello?" I greet. "Is this Miss Brayer?" A female voice asks in basic English. "Yes?" I place my laptop to the side and sit on the bed's edge. "I am sorry to inform you, but your services will not be needed. We have a replacement already. The room will be paid for for tonight only, we're sorry for the inconvenience." And then the line clicks, leaving me to the dial tone...

I sit there, speechless, trying to process all this. What the fuck? I have no home to go back to and I'm NOT moving back in with my parents. Fuck my life! This always happens to me. When things start looking good, it gets smashed to pieces. I drop the phone onto the bed before falling forward onto the plush floor, face first...shit... I mumble into the navy fabric, not caring if I was being swallowed up whole by the floor, actually, I was kinda hoping it would. I felt like Jade from Bratz Rock Angelz, 'my life is so over' cue gravestone exploding...

I eventually decided to do what Kreagon does when she's depressed. 'Drinking is the best way to get over sadness.' She would say, before dragging me out with her. It was just past five, so technically, I could start drinking now and not get questioned by it. I soon started fighting against going outside to drink but end up calling room service and requesting some red wine.

I stripped my hoodie and jeans once the dude came with the alcohol, throwing them on the floor, so that I was in nothing but a tank top and boy shorts. Though they disappeared once I started filling the jacuzzi-like bathtub, setting my phone with my Kpop playlist, before settling in the porcelain with the bottle in my hand, and get lost in 'Stupid in Love' by Mad Clown feat Soyu.

Next thing I know, the whole bottles gone and I'm walking down a random street. How I got from bathtub to sidewalk a I don't know, but I was tipsy if my wobbling was anything to go by. Though I notice I slipped on a pair of white short shorts...wait, I don't own a pair... Oh, Kreagon must of snuck stuff in my bags. The baggy black tank hung off my exposed shoulders and my white chucks covered in blue kitties graced my feet.

The streets were deserted which is odd, but I continued to walk, holding the camera up to take pictures of pretty buildings and such...wait, camera? I look at the rectangular piece of green before spotting a middle aged man reading a newspaper on a bus bench. I slowly made my way over to him, bowing a whole 90 degrees before asking him to take a picture of me in front of the Banpo Bridge; it was a bridge that sprayed water that would glow with the colors of the rainbow thanks to the colored lights, and thank him after he took a few shots.

"It's not safe for a young girl like you to be walking the streets alone at this time." He says as he hands me the camera.

"Oh, guess I lost track of time." I shrug, placing the device in my butt pocket.

"Would you mind if I walked you home?" He asks, concern evident in his features.

"Not at all, thank you again." I respond and fall into step with the older man.

"So what's a girl like you doing here in Seoul?"

"I'm a fashion designer, I got a job here. My dream job in my dream place? How could I refuse that?"

"I know I wouldn't." He chuckles and I do so too. This man wasn't that bad and I couldn't help but smile at him. I wasn't paying attention and I ended up tripping into an alleyway. "Careful!" He calls out as he catches me against the brick wall.

"You all right?" He asks, a bit too close. "Y-yeah, thanks." I slowly try pushing him away from me but he's stronger than he looks, his grip tightens on my hips to the point of bruising and I wince. "Please let go..." I ask weakly, turning my head away from the man only to have his teeth scrape against my jawline. "I told you it was not safe." He smirks, before moving one hand to my jaw and jerking my head to meet his lips. "Met me mow!" I try harder to push him away only to have the hand move from my chin to my throat as the other slipped up my top.

I bite the man's tongue, hard, once it entered my mouth, and I tasted the metallic taste of blood. "Bitch!" He yells, stepping back before slapping me hard across the face, making me fall into the side of a dumpster. He ends up pinning me by my wrists before I could recover, straddling my hips as his free hand tears at my shirts collar.

"Help! Anyone, please!" I cry out, struggling underneath the man, but stop once I felt his erection against my stomach. "Be a good girl and I'll make you feel good." He whispers, brushing my now torn tank off my chest before leaning down and takes a bud in his mouth.

"Please, st-stop... Ple-ase, help me...anyone!" I eventually scream out only to have his hand squeeze my throat. "I said behave, no?" He squeezes harder, and I saw my life pass before me-it wasn't much of a life-but still, it scared the shit out of me as did the darkened vision and the pain of air deprivation.

"Hey, let her go!" A man's voice is all I hear, before passing out...


	2. Chapter 2

I moan into the pillow, turning to lay on my stomach, and pulling the covers over my head. This bed was so soft and so comfy it felt like I was floating in a warm bubble, the smell of mint, fruit, and cigarettes filled my nose...

Wait, I don't smoke...

...

...

"Shit!" I bolt up on the bed so hard that a jab my elbow into the nightstands corner. "Ow! Fuck!" I rub my poor bone which was now tingling as I surveyed my surroundings; bright blue walls, impossibly white carpet, everything that was made of wood was dark tinted, including the door across the room from me. The king sized bed was covered with navy Satan sheets with a white comforter on top and was bunched up in my fists against my chest.

I frantically drop the sheet to make sure I had my clothes on-a giant long sleeved white shirt and plum colored boxers-well, at least they were clothes... I slowly turn to the door mirror to see my hair was down and poofed like a bad perm...dammit.

I slip out of the bed slowly make my way to the window, pulling the white curtains away, and seeing the sun shine and the birds chirp. I did the math in my head, I've roughly been asleep for twelve hours...holy fuck...I've never slept that long before. What the hell happened?

A knock on the door causes me to jump and a head pops out between the gap. The man's hair was shaved on one side and had long, green fingers laced through the black on the other side, and my heart stopped as I realize who it was.

"Oh, you're up. There are clothes on the desk and breakfast will be done soon, bathroom is on the left of the desk. Come out when you're done." He says in english, so it really is him, and he closes the door.

How the hell did I end up in his house? Who's room am I in and how the hell did all this happen?

These questions were flying around my brain as I picked up the giant peach colored knitted sweater and finding white leggings underneath. Tugging the shirt off and tossing it on the floor, before slipping the sweater on, twirling when it landed on my thighs. I slip the leggings on, but I was confused, how the hell does he have girls leggings?

I walk into the bathroom and gasp, it had a walk in shower and the sink/counter was beautiful, all white with gold metal work and such. I lean into the mirror and gasp at my reflection. On closer inspection I found bruising on my neck as well as my eye...what the hell...

I fly backwards once realization hits, what happened was real! I press my clammy hands in the fabric of my top, it happened...it really happened... I was almost raped last night! I slid down the wall, wrapping my arms around me after I brung my knees up to my chest, which was constricting way too tight. I felt pain as my lungs were denied much needed air and my vision clouded.

"Lay your forehead on your knees." I follow a man's strong yet smooth voice as his hand gently pushed my head down by my neck, before rubbing his thumb against the back of it in slow circles. "Now follow my breathing...in...out...there you go." I recognized the voice as the one who saved me last night.

"Better?" I nod my head at the man's question before turning my head to the side in order to see my rescuer an my breath hitched for a different reason.

His cheeks bones were prominent yet smooth, his lips reminded me of a kittens, the bottom lip slightly plumper than his top which had a strong cupid's bow, both were pulled to the left in a kind grin that showed a little tooth, His hair was a bright sky blue and was shaved on the sides, but it was his eyes; those smokey catlike black orbs were intense, pinning you in place and making you feel naked. It was like he could see everything, every flaw, every secret you never showed anyone before. They made my heart stop and made him ask if I was okay, worry evident.

"Yes, thank you." I reply lifting my head up to follow his tall and lean body stretch as he got up, holding a hand out for me...

"Thank you all again for helping me." I say again for the nth time, bowing my head as I pick up my glass of orange juice. "It's no big deal, so quit saying thank you." Jiyong replies, filling his glass with orange juice.

After the bathroom incident, we walked into the living room, and was greeted by four men, all of them extremely nice and caring, as they dragged me to their table covered with food. There was toast, eggs, rice, and fruit as well, all of it causing my stomach to growl, much to my embarrassment and their amusement.

"So what are you doing here in Seoul?" Daesung asks from my right, giving me his big smile that never leaves his face. "I got accepted as SM's fashion stylist. Of coarse they waited until I checked into the five star hotel before telling me they found a replacement and were only going to pay for last night's stay." I explain sighing before shoving a price of egg in my mouth. "Well, that just sucks." Youngbae says across from me.

"So you have nowhere to go?" Well, I certainly can't go home now can I? "Yeah, I guess so." I shrug, not liking where this was going. "You could stay with us." Seungri suggested, getting up to clean the table, only to be sprayed by orange juice.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" spanspan style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;" "Shit! I'm so sorry!" I get up from the table, grabbing a napkin in the process before wiping the youngest one's face. "It's okay, really..." He pushes my hand away and leans down to finish collecting the dishes. "I'm sorry, can I help you clean the dishes?" I ask, following him into the kitchen where he dumps it all in the sink. "It's okay, really... Why don't you go out there with the others." He suggested, turning the faucet on and squeezing soap into the sink. "Please? It'll make me feel less guilty...plus, I'll shut up." His ear pricks at that. "Fine, you can dry." He drops a hand towel on my head and I mumble thank you, before rinsing the first bowl... After we washed the dishes, Youngbae gathered us into the living room with the other two./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I was sitting between Seunghyun and Jiyong on the couch while Youngbae claimed the chair, and leaving the two younger ones on the floor. "I just got off the phone with YG, and he wants to see Aleasha tomorrow morning." I turn towards the leader, eyebrow raised. "Why?" Seunghyun threw an arm over my shoulder and poked my cheek. "Jiyong here, managed to get you a job here as our temporary head stylist, the previous one wouldn't mind a few more months for her pregancy. All you have to do is talk to the big man, flap those lashes, and you're in." The tallest explains as I continuously slap his hand away from my face. "Stop touching my face!" I growl, eventually pushing his face away with both palms. "Wait... You did that for me? Why?" I turn my head to look at the man, still holding the other away from me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I like you. You've got great character, and a great character equals great clothes." I blush and drop my arms at his compliment, causing the oldest, who was still pushing, to fall into me and we ended up a mass of tangled limbs on the floor. "Yah! Get off me!" I yell, pushing the man off me and onto the floor with a grunt. I scarmbled up just to do a 90º degree angle, repeatedly saying 'Thank you.' before his hand on my chin stopped me from going back down. "You should really be thanking hyung, he was the one to suggest it." "Really?" I look down at the man who was still trying to get off the floor. "Oh! Sorry..." I hold out my hand for him to take. "It's...*grunt*okay." He says, taking my hand, and pulling himself up.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "I owe you guys so much, how will I be able to repay you back?" I shake my head, using my fingers to push my frizzy mass away from my face, only to have my fingers get caught. "Ow! Shit, this is going to take forever to untangle... Note to self: no more wine." I ramble, causing the others to chuckle.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "You'll pay us back by designing cothes even Louis himself would die for..." Daesung replies, that smile still on his face causing me to smile back. "But, isn't he already dead?" The young Seunghyun asks, eyebrows meeting in the middle as he thinks. "Fine, he'll come back from the dead, collect the clothes, and die again." The others rolled their eyes at the blonde while I look at him slightly worried. "Did he miss he meds or something?" I whisper after leaning into Seunghyun's ear, causing him to chuckle. "Nope, he's always like this." I simply nod before that broken lightbulb clicks on in my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Oh! I've gotta collect my things from the hotel." I shuffle towards the door, falling onto my butt so I can tie my laces. "Hold on here, peaches." I snap my head up at the tall rapper with a wtf face on. "What?" I mumble, annoyed. "Just because I'm wearing peach doesn't give you the right to call me peaches." I growl, returning to the task of putting my other shoe on. "Besides, peach isn't a color, it's a confused orange trying to be yellow." I huff, matter-of-factly, cheering when I finished the bunny's travel to his borrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "Do you have a place to stay? " He asks, concern evident on his face. "I'll get a cheaper hotel." I shrug, using the wall to help me up. "Hotels are to expensive for what little they carry. Seungri's offer is still on the table." Youngbae replies and recieves approving nods from the rest. "I'll think about it... But, can I have a ride to the hotel please?" I sigh, attempting to run my fingers through my hair again, only to yelp in pain. "Fuck..." I mumble, glaring at the wooden floor with anger. "Here, use one of mine." I look up to see Jiyong holding a ponyband out for me to take. "Thanks." "I'll take you." I smile at Youngbae and we start to leave. My bowing a bit before following the dancer out the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"What the hell have I gotten myself into...p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"The ride to the hotel was awkward; I kept silent, staring at the city that passed by as Youngbae tried persuading me to stay with them. "Seunghyun-hyung has a villa, so you can stay in his room back at the dorm." The dancer explains and I continue my silence as I think./p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.6em;"Okay, let's do a list of pros and cons...span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Cons first;p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"1-Living with four hot, not to mention, emextremely emfamous men. Though that could be also go under the Pros too.../p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"2-Will most likely end up cooking and cleaning for them.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"3-Living with four immature men...p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" I sigh and end up hitting my head against the cold window, causing Youngbae to look at me worriedly for a brief couple of seconds. "Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer." I snap, not even blinking before landing back in my brain.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Okay, now the Pros,p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"1-Living with four hot and famous men.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"2-Won't have any privacy.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"3-Won't be late for work, and won't get lost in city.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"4-Don't have to spend the little money I have on cab fare and hotel bills...Dammit!p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" With those results, I slowly roll my head to face Taeyang. "I'll stay with you..." His whole body perks up as I continue. "But, I won't become your nanny and, it's only until I get a place." He nods as he parks the car. "We're here." He states, and before I can remark with 'No shit, Sherlock', he's already inside the building.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" He was already at the front desk when I stumbled in, the front desk lady blushing as she passed him a key card. "Come on, Noona, you're lagging." I scowl at the man as we walk into the elevator, pressing the button for the corresponding floor, and he spent the whole ride smiling at me. "Will you quit staring at me?" I snap, causing his smile to turn into a smirk.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "So, how much stuff do you have?" He asks as we step off the contraption after it dinged. "Not much, just three bags." I shrug, hands in pockets as we walk side by side. "Really? You pack light." I nod, watching him push the key into the handle, and walking past after it opened. p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px;"span style="font-size: 13px; line-height: 1.6em;" "Wow... They set you up good." He whistles, standing there as I grab my devices from the bed and putting them in their respective places. "Yeah, they know how to treat people..." I agree, sarcasm obvious in my words, and I finish zipping the last bag. "That's all." He nods and picks up two bags, leaving me with the rolly bag. "Thanks."I respond to him holding the door open for me before we went back to the elevator.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "So, how did I exactly end up at your place?" I ask, leaning against the wall. "Oh, we were lazing around in the living room when there was a banging nose at the door. "Daesung, being the little bubble of happiness he is, opened the door to see Hyung standing there with a girl in his arms, lip split, and leg raised to kick the door. He simply strolled by a shocked Daesung, past us, and went straight to his bedroom."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" He paused briefly to pick up the bags once the traveling box opened it's door to the bottom floor and walking out. "He came out a little bit later, Daesung by then had joined us on the couch, waiting for Seunghyun to return from the kitchen with a glass of wine, and plopped onto the armchair." He paused again to place the bags in the back of the car before we climbed in and took off. "He took a sip before explaining the situation."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "He was walking when he saw someone sitting on top of another, asking if everything was alright, he heard a gasp and watched the person underneath kick. He slowly made his way up and behind the man to see, you being strangled. He simply pulled the man off and they got into a fight, TOP winning and watching the man stumble away before returning to your limp body. He wrapped his jacket around you before picking you up. Apparently he walked four blocks with you." I stare at the man once we stopped at a red light. "How the hell did he do that? He doesn't even look like he could pick up seventy pounds." I ask, flabbergasted. "You'll be surprised he's stronger than he looks." Youngbae chuckles as we continue the car ride back to home, I guess it's what I should call it.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" "How am I ever going to repay him?" I shake my head before connecting it to the window once again. "There's a lot you could do; buy him a Be rbrick or maybe some wine. Hell, he might even except your cooking, well if you can cook." He suggests, causing me to gasp. "How dare you. I can cook thank you very much." I huff, crossing my arms and slouching in my seat.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"'I'll show you.' I growl inside my head, planning my gift...p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" "Fuck!" I growl, gritting my teeth as Dae and Ji run brushes through my hair. "How does one's hair get so tangled like this?" Jiyong grunts, yanking a bit too hard. "Naturally curly hair does that..." I growl, smoothing my pale yellow pencil skirt. "It's like a damn Afro..." He replies, and I scoff at him. "I already know that thank you very much." Daesung happily works his side with a smile, wipe that damn grin off your face./p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" The gang and I were getting ready to leave for YG. Both Seunghyuns were eating the fresh egg, cheese, and sausage croissants I made this morning, while Youngbae was watching TV next to us on the couch. "When we have time, we are so fixing your hair properly." Dae orders, after they finally pull my hair into a bun, the little hairs curling around my face. "There."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" "You guys ready yet?" Bae calls out to the boys in the kitchen as he turns the TV off. "Neh!" muffled by food was all he got back from the two. p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" "You nervous?" The tallest one asks walking out of the kitchen with the youngest behind. "No shit, Sherlock!" I growl, slipping on the bracelet Kreagon gave me. It was silver with green crystals, small pearls, and silver roses in a pattern with three words, 'Achieve', 'Believe', and 'Dream'. My fingers rub the silver flower cut out heart that hung from it.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" "Don't worry, he's really nice." Daesung hugs my waist, causing my to try and push him away. "Yah! Don't touch me!" He finally falls on his ass and I straighten out my satin lilac short sleeved dress shirt with ruffles on the chest. "Besides, I can turn the nicest people into complete assholes." I point out, slipping on my powder purple classic pumps. "That's not true, you haven't pissed us off." Ji counters, handing me my black jacket. "I haven't pissed you off, YET. You just wait and see." I exaggerate the yet to prove my point. "Meh, whatever you say." T.O.P shrugs, throwing an arm over my shoulder and proceeds to poke my cheek. "Dammit! For the last time, quit poking my cheek." I struggle in his grasp and pushing his hand away. "After you get the job, which you will, we're going to celebrate." He squeezes his arm and I end up pushing against his chest. "Again, why must all men by so touchy feely." I groan, finally escaping by elbowing his stomach slightly.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" After Bae and me got back to the dorm, I went straight to the shower, hoping to erase last night while mulling over the last twenty-four hours. Wake up in Big Bang's house, ate with Big Bang, got all of my possessions I brung with me to Seoul, and now I'm staying with them...p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" I pause my motions, leaving my hands tangled in my soapy hair, waiting for something bad to happen like it should... I mean I've never been so lucky before, bad luck always proceeds to crash my life, and after a while, I shrug and resume.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" If all else goes well, I shall be working with Big Bang, and I couldn't help but shiver in excitement. Working and living with the biggest internationally famous group in the world is truly amazing...p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" "Hello~ Anybody home?" The young Seunghyun sings to me. "Yah, the car's here." Ji reveals, opening the door before sliding through with the others, and leaving T.O.P to hold it open as I pass through. "Thank you."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" I wait until the door was locked before walking down the hallway in step with the rapper. "Even if you don't make it, which you will, you can still stay with us, you know." I turn my head to smile at his comment as the elevator tinged closed behind us. "Thank you all so much again. I'm so nervous, though. What if I don't meet his standards? Or what if I'm not Asian enough? Or what if I'm not pretty eno—"p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" "Wait, not Asian enough, really? That's just ridiculous, and besides, why would it matter if your pretty or not? It's the clothes that count, right?" I wasn't sure if I was supposed to take the last half of that as a compliment or as an insult. "Uhm...thanks?"p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" The bell tinged again as the doors slid apart to expose the lobby and he guides me to the front door with a hand on the small of my back, causing me to blush a bit. The mini van sat out in front with it's slide door opened, already housing the boys. "Jeez, what took you so long? We almost sent Dae to come check on you." Ji jokes, sliding into the seat more so that I ended up on the end with Tae on his other side, while Dae, and the two Seunghyuns sat across from us.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" The drive felt like eternity before we stopped in front of YG Entertainment, the building huge and terrifying. "You'll be fine, Noona." Daesung wraps his arms around me. "You know you've only known me for two days right? It's a bit early to call me your sister, isn't it?" I ask them all, but keeping my eyes on the blonde. "That doesn't really matter to us, Noona." Seungri answers, throwing an arm over my shoulders. "Besides, it's felt longer the two days." I nod in agreement, it's truly does feel longer then just forty-eight hours.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" "We're here, 'Leasha." Sol gestures to the big oak doors of YG's boss. "We'll be here waiting for you, okay?" GD tells me, before knocking and holding the door open for me once we hear 'come in'. "Good luck." The oldest smiles at me before the door closes behind me. The god sat ina leather chair behind his oak desk, looking me over with interest. "You must be Aleasha Brayer, correct?" I bow a whole ninety degree angle, hoping I could hide my nervousness from the leader.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" "Come, please, sit." I nod, slowly walking to the man and sitting in the leather chair carefully. "I've heard many things about you from Big Bang, Brayer-ssi, and I am impressed. The sample designs you sent in are truly magnificent." He comments me and I furrow my brows in confusion, when did I send in any sketches? Must've been the boys or something. "Can you speak Korean, Miss Brayer?" I nod at his question before answering. "Yes, sir, as well, as English and a little Spanish."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" "Good, I wonder, what brung you to Seoul?" I fiddle with my fingers before I answered. "I was originally wanted by SM but, they had another when I arrived sir." He perked up, hearing that a rival company wanted me, even before seeing my sketches unlike him. "If all goes well, Miss Brayer, you'll become a permanent member of YG. Welcome aboard." I couldn't believe it. I did it, my dreams come true, oh my god! I stand up and shake his hand, bowing repeatedly while saying thank you. He kindly tells me to leave as he has a meeting to go to and I gladly skip out and into the arms of the boys, who overheard through the door.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: Arial; line-height: 18px;" "See, we told you so!" Seunghyun throws his arm over my shoulders and pokes my cheek again. "Now, we shall celebrate!" I push the man away with a skeptical look. "You do know it's eight o'clock in the morning, right?" I ask the tallest. "Oh, right! We can at least show you around the building." GD continues while Dae wraps his arms around my waist. "We can interduces you to the rest of the family!". I cringe at the thought of meeting more famous people, six in three days was enough for a while. "We'll have so much fun working together, all of us! Won't we Umma?" Dae squeals and I freeze, Umma? Really? He just called me his mom, I'm not THAT old just a couple months below T.O.P...p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"The tour began with the offices and the conference rooms that were on the boss's floor and above. The place was bigger than I thought and I knew I'd be getting lost quite often. "You're going to give me a map, right?" I ask following them into the elevator with Baby Hyunnie behind me. "Why?" Bae asks, raising an eyebrow from next to TOP. "I got lost trying to find the bathroom in your dorm. My chances of getting lost are extremely high."/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Just make sure to have one of us with you." Ji replies not bothering to hide his smile while the others laugh. "But, you'll be busy. Then what?" I ask, pouting, causing TOP to poke at my cheek. "Well, ask Psy-hyung or Tablo-hyung, or any of the family. They'll help." I push him away only to get crushed in Dae's arms. "Dae, Dae! Let me go!" "But, Umma..." He whines, but let's me go. "Stop calling me mom. I'm not that old." I turn back to the now open doors.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Besides, ain't Tae mommy?" I ask, looking over my left shoulder a bit. "Owww... Burned." Seungri coos, receiving a head slap from said man. "Now, each artist or group have their own personal studio. The first one is Se7en's, then it's Teddy, Psy, 2NE1, 1TYM, Seungyoon, Gummy, Epik High, Lee HI, Hyunsuk, Winner, and us." Ji explains, pointing out each one. "My head began to hurt from all of this. So many artists, so many idols, so much talent all here... and I was going to work with all of them. "Why so nervous, Peaches?" Seunghyun asks, throwing an arm over my shoulder and starts the poking again.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""It's just... overwhelming, I guess." "Wait, till you actually meet them. Ain't Psy-hyung here now?" The tall rapper asks, as I start trying to bite his finger. "Ne, probably annoying 2NE1." Dragon confirms, steering us to where they would be. "Be prepared." Ignoring the whole knocking before entering, TOP barges in, dragging me with him as he yells. "Yo, yo, we 2NE1!" I take him a harsh jab into his side and scolded. "No, I'm Aleasha and you're an idiot." I realize the silence of the room and turn towards the soundboard. Bom, Dara, CL, Minzy, and Psy all staring at me, well, MInzy looked confused and Psy was smiling a bit.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""So, who's the spitfire?" The oldest in the room asks. "Our new Head Stylist until Moonshuk comes back from Maternity leave, Aleasha Brayer." TOP introduces me and I hastily bow. "It's an honor to meet all of you." I compliment softly, not coming up until Seunghyun pulled me up and I ended up in Psy's arms. "Pleased to meet ya. I'm span style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 16.1200008392334px;"Jaesang, but you can call me oppa." I was soon passed onto the girls', getting a brief hug from each one, each telling me to call them by their real names and Unnie to the ones that were older then me. (Bom and Dara were older than me.)span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Hyung, do you know if anybody else is here?" Dae asks Psy, reclaiming my waist. "Not that I know of. Girls?" 2NE1 shake their heads no and we say goodbye before making our way out. "Well, we can still see the make-up and wardrobe. Come on, peaches." The oldest taunts, pulling me by my hand along with Dae claiming my other. "Could you slow down Cool Whip." This causes him to stop and allowing me and Dae to crash into him, knocking all of us to the floor. "Cool Whip?" "Ne, you call me peaches and you claimed to be Whipped Cream in your and GD's song Baby Good Night." I explain, untangling myself from the boys to straighten my clothes, only to notice my skirt was ripped.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Guys, you made me rip my skirt and I liked it too." I pout, crossing my arms and standing next to Tae, who, along with Ji, were smiling a bit. "We'll buy you a new one. Hell, we'll pay for all the ones you want." Dae sweet talks, giving me puppy eyes. "Please don't be mad, Umma." I sigh after a cold war with his adorableness. "Fine, but I want you guys to buy lunch." They both nod and we continue our journey.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"The elevator ride was full of laughter from TOPDae's actions, and before we knew it, we were on the last floor. "This is where you'll be spending most of your time. But, it'll be worth it." I nod at Bae's words as we knock on the doors of the various make up rooms and give introductions, before making our way to wardrobe.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Noonas, Hyungs, this is Aleasha. She'll be replacing Moonshuk during her leave." GD greets as I bow. "Hello, I'll do my best, so please be treat me well." Hellos' were passed to me and I smile. "We have to go meet YG for album plans. Are you okay, with hanging out here?" Bae asks and I nod back. "Have fun!" "You too, Noona!" Seungri calls and they leave.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Each person comes up individually and tells me their name and roll. The last one was a small girl, barely passing five foot with impossibly straight hair. "I'm Heeyeon, I'll be your second in command." Her words were as cold as her smile. "Pleasure to meet you." I hold out my hand, hoping that this ice would pass. Her grip becomes harsh as she pulls me into her and whispers in my ear. "You may be here for now, but I will see to it that your departure is as horrible as humanly possible."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Oh. Shit.p 


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I adjust my work books and papers while stepping out of the elevator onto my floor. Things were going smoothly here as we began the planning of clothes for the schedules this week as well as the designs for their new single, Fantastic Baby. There also hasn't been issues with Heeyeon which has me relieved. She's been cooperating with me, so maybe it's all blown over?/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm met with a flustered team as I passed through the glass doors. "What's wrong?" They all share glances before SiRi spoke up. "The outfits for today have been ruined..." "What?! How?! I thought the place locked down at night." They all shrug while bowing, as I scratch my head. "Don't bow, please. How bad is it?" SiRi leads me to the mannequins that were the members exact measurements.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They were trashed... The theme was white, except for the brown smudges that looked a lot like dirt or cocoa powder covered the white garments as well as the pants and tees were ripped and slashed here and there.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I glance around and notice Heeyeon's absence. "Where's Heeyeon-shi?" I ask, hands on my hips. "She's fetching the boys." SiRi answers, fiddling with her sleeve. Shit! There's no time to pick out anything else. I pace back and forth in front of the group and they follow me with their eyes. Come on, Aleasha! You survived seventh grade, you can get past this... Bingo!span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I snap my fingers and ask MinSi to get a long sleeved black tee shirt. "SiRi, grab five handkerchiefs, each one a different color." She nods and scrambles with MinSi. "LeeChul, get the dog tags." The said male bows his head and takes off. "We can do this, guys." I encourage, watching as the boys walk in with a smirking Heeyeon.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We all exchange small bows before we pass out the right clothes for each respective member. "T.O.P-shi!" I call out to the man and he pauses. "Don't forget this." I pass him the black shirt before shooing him into the dressing room.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once the boys were out, I passed them each a handkerchief. Seunghyun with pink, Ri with green, Dae with yellow, Bae with red, and Jiyong with blue. Helping tie them around various body parts as well as the dog tags.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Seunghyun's outift was black leather skinny jeans, black tight tee with the trashed white one on top, and all topped off with the dog tag hanging from one ear and a pink skull in the other. The handkerchief was tied around his upper calf. His trusty black high tops finished it off.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Youngbae's black ripped sleeved tee was haphazardly tucked into his baggy white stained pants, while the gold tags hung from his neck along with the handkerchief, and red Tucks(type of boot similar to the ones he wore for the 2013 MAMAs).span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"GD's handkerchief was wrapped around his left wrist and matched his zipper earrings and ankle boots. The torn black tee hid underneath his white distressed leather jacket and skinny distressed tree climber jeans were held up by the white belt which carried the tags.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Daesung's white suit bore the signs of abuse over his black collared dress shirt with the handkerchief transformed into a tie, the tags hanging from the breast pocket and black dress boots graced his feet.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally, Seungri's was a black open trench coat with the scarf hanging from it's pocket while the tags dangled from his right wrist. Green Oasis covered his feet and the ends of his grey skinny jeans and matching belt.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I smiled as the guys filed out to head to the variety show, once the door swung closed, the room was filled sighs. "Well done, guys. It didn't like too bad, lunch is on me." I offer, smiling at the joyous cries, before we went to pack our stuff.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nice save." Heeyeon compliments from behind me, she had a smile on her face, but her eyes held anger in them. "I don't know who did it, but they better watch out." I threaten knowing it was her doing. "For I don't control my actions when it comes to saboteurs." Her eyes widen a bit before she stiffly turned and walked away. "You're joining us for lunch, yes?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We were settled at a sandwich shop when the young waitress flips the channel to the variety show. "Who coordinated your clothes today? They're so cool." The male MC asks, causing them all to smile. "Aleasha Brayer, she's our temporary head stylist." GD answers, crossing his legs. "How long will she be working with you?" "The rest of the year." The MC nods at Bae's answer. "Well, I hope so. I can't wait to see what else she comes up with..."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The place was quiet for a couple of seconds before cheers disturbed the shops peace. "You're truly amazing Aleasha-shi!" I smile and celebrate with the others. Noting that Heeyeon wasn't as ecstatic as the rest, which just confirmed my suspicions. "Everything okay, Heeyeon-shi?" SiRi asks, causing every tone to look at said girl. "Neh, I'm fine. Just a bit shocked, that's all..."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The day ended with me and the guys sitting in the living room. Dae, Hyun, and Ji were on the sofa, Seung and Bae were in the loveseat as I claimed the lazy boy for myself. The foot rest was up and the chair tilted back helped as I worked on sketches for their new album as they sat on my bent legs.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can we see them yet?" Dae asks, lifting his head from T.O.P's lap. "No! Of course not. It's a surprise." I reply, unintentionally pulling it towards me. "Please~?" He persists, giving me his Bambi eyes. "No, Daesung. But, you'll love them, I promise." I sigh and he nods before laying his head back down and turning to the TV.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You did an amazing job with the clothes today, Leasha." Bae compliments and I look up from the partial sketch for Daesung. "Thanks, to be honest... I was uncertain rather you'd like it or not. It was a bit on the rougher side, I guess..." I respond, nervously flipping the pencil in my hand. "It was a nice change. Even the fans are talking about it." Ji puts in, smiling at me. "Looks like you were right again, hyung." Ri looks towards the oldest who shrugs, eyes not removing from the movie, 'Die Hard'.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really?" I ask, closing the book and sitting up a bit. "Neh, the blogs have been covered in your designs and their asking who you are and all that." I look at him with a raised eyebrow and asked him. "Do you always check your popularity?" He shrugs, focusing on the tv after T.O.P shushed us. I live with a bunch of Narcissists…... span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sighed as the colors swirled around me, my fingers brushing the materials. I had to find the perfect floral print, I had gotten an order to design set of clothes for 2ne1's 'I Love You' album, and I had everyone's finished except Bom's. The deep slit Kimono inspired dress had to have the softest yet boldest floral pattern. So, I've spent the past three hours trying to find it, and not succeeding since I'm still here.../span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I had barely missed the grayish purple material when my cell rang and I dug it out of my purse while rubbing the said material between my index and thumb. "Hello?" "Aleasha-shi!" SiRi's frantic voice jolts me. "What's wrong?" I ask quickly, snapping my fingers at an employee to cut the fabric for me(I had it all measured out and had them informed when I walked in). "Your designs! They're destroyed!"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I smiled and thanked the cashier, taking a hold of the bag containing the required fabric. "We've gotten passed this before. So what's the problem?" Her next words stopped me in the middle of the door way. "They've been torched, they're also on a debut boy band." I took a deep breath and continued to the cab waiting for me. "What are you talking about?" I calmly ask, telling the driver the directions.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I mean, that someone took your sketches and torched your clothes so that you couldn't take credit for the designs." I growled, knowing Heeyeon was behind it again. "Shit, shit, shit." I mutter, earning a disapproving look from the driver.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The filming for 'Fantastic Baby' started tomorrow, meaning I had to find new outfits and fast. "Okay, SiRi-shi. Don't tell anyone outside our team. I'll come in tonight and handle it all. Thank you for telling me." She mumbles a sorry and a thanks before hanging up.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I paid the driver once we arrived, practically running to the elevator, and bouncing as it traveled downwards slowly. It was already five, meaning everyone will be headed home, and leaving me all alone. If I did my math right, I'd be here till three at the least, because of sewing Bom's dress and then redoing Big Bang's.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"SiRi lead me to the damaged objects and I groan. Eleven of the previous outfits had been destroyed, meaning out of the total twenty-three outfits, I had to redo eleven of them from the start. "Oh, me and the team came up with this. It's to thank you for all that you've down, cause we haven't really done much, you do all of the work and..." She passes me a boxed lunch wrapped in a blue blanket with a couple of thermos' in it. "Oh, tell them all thank you. You guys are fine just they way you are."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I felt generally touched by this, not even my own family did this for me. Being thrown out of the family for my differences left me a bit antisocial, I guess. These people I work with are my family. We've been through so much and SiRi has become my confident. I was going to talk to YG later about replacing Heeyeon with SiRi when things have cooled down.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We should really go out again, all of us, it'll be nice." She nods and bows before wishing me luck and leaving. This was only the beginning of a long night as I turn to my desk and opening a locked drawer before shifting through it. I had a feeling something like this would happen again and had prepared.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I cried triumphantly when I gripped the hidden sketchbook form it's place. I thumbed through it until I found the correct section. I drew twenty-three more in case this happened, call me paranoid, but I was right, no? I smiled also knowing all the materials I needed were measured out and ready to be put together.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Take this you jealous bitch. I growl in my head at the second-in-command, moving to the empty table and placing the book down before moving to the fabric room...span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"3 o'clock the next morning...span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boys stumbled in to see a working Aleasha attaching feathers onto a top hat. "Morning Leash-ah." Ji greets, the only response a tired 'hello' as she lazily waved her hand at us. "Why didn't you come home last night?" Youngbae asks, worry in his voice. "I had to stay late and do some last minute stuff."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You did that yesterday too." Dae puts in, wrapping his arms around her. "I know, sorry for worrying you all." She turned and popped the last cherry into her mouth. "My team should be here to pack it all up, just go ahead to the studio." She mumbles, standing up and grabbing the thermos filled with coffee and chugging the rest of it. "You sure?" TOP asks, warily eyeing the swaying girl. "Yah! Just go, now." She points to the door, a stern look on her pale features. "Okay, just come home tonight, arasso?" Bae orders, eyes not leaving until she nodded. "Neh, now go! You'll be late."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It wasn't long before my team came in, yawning out tired hellos, and rubbing their eyes. "Hey... everything's done, just pack it up and we'll head down." I draw out the sentence as I collapse against my desk, to try and grab my purse, and falling onto the floor. "Aleasha-shi!" Was all I heard before it all went black.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"News at 5...span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""...Big Bang stylist, Aleasha Brayer collapsed today at 3 o'clock am. Sources claim that the young woman was working on new ideas for the group. She is currently at Moon Sul hospital. Another source has revealed that Aleasha is currently living with Big Bang in their YG Entertainment dorm..." The news lady's voice faded after that. Who the hell knows that I'm living with them? Just me, and the boys...span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Morning, Aleasha-shi." Heeyeon's voice greets me from the doorway of my hospital room. "Morning, Heeyeon-shi. What brings you here?" I ask, turning my body towards her the best I could. "Just here to see your life fall apart in less than a day." She shrugs, a smirk revealing so much. "You told them, didn't you?" "Ah….. She's figured it out. I didn't even have to do much. I overheard your guys' conversation, and figured it be a quick way for you to leave." I look at her with slight amazement.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She was clever, though I'm better. "You do know that it's against tradition for a single woman to be living with a man who they're not in a relationship with, let alone five of them?" She asks, rubbing in at just how shameful this looked to the world. "Obviously, you don't know the whole story." I bluff, crossing arms across my chest.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, then please enlighten me…" My response was cut off when the boys rushed in, slamming the door against the wall. "Noona!" They all but Seunghyun cry out, all racing to meet me. Dae slammed into the bed when trying to slow down, causing the others to slam into him as well in a comical way. Limbs flailing and I couldn't help but make action sound effects to go with it.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You okay, Aleasha-ah!" Dae yells, wrapping arms around me. "I'm fine, just like of sleep, that's all." I hug him back, I look up see Heeyeon disappear down the hallway. "Shouldn't you guys be filming right now?" I ask, scooting over to make room for Dae who quickly climbs in. "We managed to sweet talk the director into letting us see you for a bit.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"br br / /p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Plus, we have to talk to you about the news." Ji adds and my stomach sank. "You guys heard it too?" I ask, looking down at my lap. "YG says we have a press conference tomorrow, we're going to be answering questions then." "But what are we going to say?" I ask, but TOP wags his finger in my face before poking my cheek. "spanspan style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"WE/spanspan style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", as in, Me, Dae, Ji, Bae, and Ri are going and /spanspan style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"YOU'RE/spanspan style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", ordered to stay home for the rest of the week."/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I slap his hand away and glare. "Bwoh? Wae? This involves me." I reply, only to have Bae raise an eyebrow at me. "Exactly, you'd be in danger. Hencing, why you'll be staying at the dorm."span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I placed the leftovers in the fridge while the guys slipped their coats and shoes on. "Don't worry, Peaches. Everything will be okay." Seunghyun /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" reassured me and pokes my nose this time. "Easier said than done, Cool Whip." I reply, slapping his hand away, before shoving them towards the door. "Bye, don't do anything stupid!" I called out as they disappeared around the corner./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I softly closed the door and returned to the kitchen, my pot was whistling and it needed to be taken off the burner. "Why must my life be difficult?" I mumble, pouring the water into a mug, and I stumble into the living room. I followed Youngbae's order of 'Don't move at all. You can pee and that's it'. Though I mostly ignored it and collected all the snacks in the place as well as my Power Rangers: SPD fleece blanket.(Don't go dissing me. If adults can still like Pokemon than I can like PR. I had everything else shipped over once I had a stable place, most of it was sitting in storage.)span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The TV displayed 'Infinity Challenge when I turned it on, though I quickly made a face and switch the channel to the one that was supposed to hold the press conference. They had just arrived and were seated at the long table. The overlapping questions from the press were giving me a headache, I couldn't imagine what it was doing to the boys.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The place died when YG raised his hand, only the reporters hands were raised as he calls on one of them. "Sir, why is Brayer Aleasha-shi living with Big Bang?" He asks, pen at the ready. "She's not, she stays there when she stays late for work, since it's closer." T.O.P answers, receiving a glare from YG to let him talk. "T.O.P-shi! You moved to her defence quickly. What is your relationship with Aleasha-shi?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I leaned forward with the crowd, waiting for his answer. He takes a deep breath and says calmly. "She's my girlfriend." Gasps could be heard and I ignored the feeling of hot tea covering my blanket and hitting my skin. What. The. Hell?span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The door lock jiggling an hour later alerted me of their arrival. I stayed on the couch as they stepped in and ignored their greetings. "Umma, you okay?" Dae asks, sitting next to me, I turn away from his attempt to hug me. "Are you feeling okay?" Bae asks, as I abruptly standing from the couch, and pass them in order to enter the hallway. A sudden grip around my wrist causes me to turn and hit them.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And by hit, I meant that I punched them. "You bingu! Why would you say that?! It's not true and what the hell?!" I yell at Seunghyun, close to punching him again, only to have Bae hold me back. "Aleasha! Calm down." I shrugged him off and stalked to my room, slamming the door for emphasize my anger.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I slid down the wood until I sat with legs pulled up and my head rested on my folded forearms. Does he not realize that he made things worse? Does he know his fans could end up hating him? Or that our careers could be over? How about getting hurt? One idol was already poisoned with a water bottle laced with glue. What else could happen?span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"To be honest, I wasn't really upset about all that. I was actually, kinda happy when he said that. I groaned knowing that the path my head was heading down wasn't a good one. I felt rush of joy, when he answered with, 'She's my girlfriend'. It was stupid, yes, I knew this, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was extremely stupid, knowing that after this year was done, I'd be out of his life. Just five and a half months left and he'll forget about me. I never really knew him before all this. Even after all the research and variety shows. There was more to him, hell, more to all of them then just what you see on TV, and I was falling, falling for the real Seunghyun. Not T.O.P, not the official pimp, not Tabi, or Tempo, but Seunghyun.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hit my head on the door behind me before crawling across the room and climbing on the bed. I buried myself under the covers and hid, hoping that they would get the message and leave me alone.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I awoke the next morning to Bae's gentle knocking. "Leasha-ah? YG wants to meet all of us, including you." I mumble out an 'Okay', before rolling out of bed. I skipped the shower and just pulled a gray oversized cowl neck sweater dress and leggings, before spraying dry shampoo in my hair and slipping on my khaki heeled boots.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The living room go quiet once I stepped into it, they were all looking at me while I avoided their gazes. "So, are we going?" I mumble, grabbing my purse and coat, while the others slowly made their way out the door. "You okay?" Dae asks, as he passes me. "Why do you ask that? You know I'm going to lie anyways."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This could be the end of my career. They have a strict rule about dating within the company, and we just broke it, well... TOP broke it, I was involuntarily pulled into it.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The ride over was silent, everyone could feel the tension in the air. I spent the silence, looking out the window, and trying not to fall asleep. I got no sleep last night and it showed. The elevator ride up was also silent, the crappy music being the only noise.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once we entered YG's office, the atmosphere grew hostile. Shit. "The press have been at the doors asking questions about you two." He points two fingers at me and Seunghyun. "To anyone, hoping to get answers. I also know that what T.O.P-shi said yesterday was false and I can see what he was trying to do. Question is; what do we do?" Our heads stayed bowed as the silence continues on.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aleasha-shi, T.O.P-shi, go out, get coffee or something. We have to make them think that you're actually together." We both snapped our heads up, I don't want to go anywhere with him, but the look YG gave said that it was an order and we had to obey. "Neh, gumeshimanida." We bow again and scurry out of the room.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, where do you want to go?" Seunghyun asked, from beside me. "Coffee, I guess..." I shrug, and we enter the elevator again. We stood opposite of each other as close to the wall as possible, eyes focusing on everything except each other. My thoughts were in turmoil and instinct took over.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Me and TOP freeze as our eyes connect. "Ah... Well, sorry I punched ya. I was dealing with a lot and took it out on you." I whisper, rubbing the side of my neck. "I should be the one saying sorry. I should've told you what I was going to say." I nod at his apology as we slip our shades on and make our way to the front entrance.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, just to let you know. I don't regret saying that we were dating." I freeze once again and it feels like my heart's about to jump out of my chest and commit suicide. "Oh, how a appreciate the sarcasm." I mutter, hurrying past him. "Wait!" I grabs my wrist and pulls me to him. "I'm serious." I struggle against him, but as Youngbae said, he was stronger than he looked. "This is going too far." I growl, on the verge of tears. "Stop struggling!" He orders and I listen. "I once said that if I ever fell in love, I'd give all of myself... and I'm trying right now Aleasha."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why?" I mumble softly, looking down. "What?" I snap my eyes to him. "Why me? There's others who are so much better and prettier and perfect. Besides, I'll have to leave anyways. It's better to just not start something that's not going to end well for either of us." "First, there's no words to describe why, and second, we don't know that for sure."spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I placed the leftovers in the fridge while the guys slipped their coats and shoes on. "Don't worry, Peaches. Everything will be okay." Seunghyun /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" reassured me and pokes my nose this time. "Easier said than done, Cool Whip." I reply, slapping his hand away, before shoving them towards the door. "Bye, don't do anything stupid!" I called out as they disappeared around the corner./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I softly closed the door and returned to the kitchen, my pot was whistling and it needed to be taken off the burner. "Why must my life be difficult?" I mumble, pouring the water into a mug, and I stumble into the living room. I followed Youngbae's order of 'Don't move at all. You can pee and that's it'. Though I mostly ignored it and collected all the snacks in the place as well as my Power Rangers: SPD fleece blanket.(Don't go dissing me. If adults can still like Pokemon than I can like PR. I had everything else shipped over once I had a stable place, most of it was sitting in storage.)span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The TV displayed 'Infinity Challenge when I turned it on, though I quickly made a face and switch the channel to the one that was supposed to hold the press conference. They had just arrived and were seated at the long table. The overlapping questions from the press were giving me a headache, I couldn't imagine what it was doing to the boys.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The place died when YG raised his hand, only the reporters hands were raised as he calls on one of them. "Sir, why is Brayer Aleasha-shi living with Big Bang?" He asks, pen at the ready. "She's not, she stays there when she stays late for work, since it's closer." T.O.P answers, receiving a glare from YG to let him talk. "T.O.P-shi! You moved to her defence quickly. What is your relationship with Aleasha-shi?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I leaned forward with the crowd, waiting for his answer. He takes a deep breath and says calmly. "She's my girlfriend." Gasps could be heard and I ignored the feeling of hot tea covering my blanket and hitting my skin. What. The. Hell?span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The door lock jiggling an hour later alerted me of their arrival. I stayed on the couch as they stepped in and ignored their greetings. "Umma, you okay?" Dae asks, sitting next to me, I turn away from his attempt to hug me. "Are you feeling okay?" Bae asks, as I abruptly standing from the couch, and pass them in order to enter the hallway. A sudden grip around my wrist causes me to turn and hit them.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And by hit, I meant that I punched them. "You bingu! Why would you say that?! It's not true and what the hell?!" I yell at Seunghyun, close to punching him again, only to have Bae hold me back. "Aleasha! Calm down." I shrugged him off and stalked to my room, slamming the door for emphasize my anger.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I slid down the wood until I sat with legs pulled up and my head rested on my folded forearms. Does he not realize that he made things worse? Does he know his fans could end up hating him? Or that our careers could be over? How about getting hurt? One idol was already poisoned with a water bottle laced with glue. What else could happen?span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"To be honest, I wasn't really upset about all that. I was actually, kinda happy when he said that. I groaned knowing that the path my head was heading down wasn't a good one. I felt rush of joy, when he answered with, 'She's my girlfriend'. It was stupid, yes, I knew this, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was extremely stupid, knowing that after this year was done, I'd be out of his life. Just five and a half months left and he'll forget about me. I never really knew him before all this. Even after all the research and variety shows. There was more to him, hell, more to all of them then just what you see on TV, and I was falling, falling for the real Seunghyun. Not T.O.P, not the official pimp, not Tabi, or Tempo, but Seunghyun.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hit my head on the door behind me before crawling across the room and climbing on the bed. I buried myself under the covers and hid, hoping that they would get the message and leave me alone.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I awoke the next morning to Bae's gentle knocking. "Leasha-ah? YG wants to meet all of us, including you." I mumble out an 'Okay', before rolling out of bed. I skipped the shower and just pulled a gray oversized cowl neck sweater dress and leggings, before spraying dry shampoo in my hair and slipping on my khaki heeled boots.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The living room go quiet once I stepped into it, they were all looking at me while I avoided their gazes. "So, are we going?" I mumble, grabbing my purse and coat, while the others slowly made their way out the door. "You okay?" Dae asks, as he passes me. "Why do you ask that? You know I'm going to lie anyways."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This could be the end of my career. They have a strict rule about dating within the company, and we just broke it, well... TOP broke it, I was involuntarily pulled into it.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The ride over was silent, everyone could feel the tension in the air. I spent the silence, looking out the window, and trying not to fall asleep. I got no sleep last night and it showed. The elevator ride up was also silent, the crappy music being the only noise.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Once we entered YG's office, the atmosphere grew hostile. Shit. "The press have been at the doors asking questions about you two." He points two fingers at me and Seunghyun. "To anyone, hoping to get answers. I also know that what T.O.P-shi said yesterday was false and I can see what he was trying to do. Question is; what do we do?" Our heads stayed bowed as the silence continues on.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aleasha-shi, T.O.P-shi, go out, get coffee or something. We have to make them think that you're actually together." We both snapped our heads up, I don't want to go anywhere with him, but the look YG gave said that it was an order and we had to obey. "Neh, gumeshimanida." We bow again and scurry out of the room.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, where do you want to go?" Seunghyun asked, from beside me. "Coffee, I guess..." I shrug, and we enter the elevator again. We stood opposite of each other as close to the wall as possible, eyes focusing on everything except each other. My thoughts were in turmoil and instinct took over.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Me and TOP freeze as our eyes connect. "Ah... Well, sorry I punched ya. I was dealing with a lot and took it out on you." I whisper, rubbing the side of my neck. "I should be the one saying sorry. I should've told you what I was going to say." I nod at his apology as we slip our shades on and make our way to the front entrance.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, just to let you know. I don't regret saying that we were dating." I freeze once again and it feels like my heart's about to jump out of my chest and commit suicide. "Oh, how a appreciate the sarcasm." I mutter, hurrying past him. "Wait!" I grabs my wrist and pulls me to him. "I'm serious." I struggle against him, but as Youngbae said, he was stronger than he looked. "This is going too far." I growl, on the verge of tears. "Stop struggling!" He orders and I listen. "I once said that if I ever fell in love, I'd give all of myself... and I'm trying right now Aleasha."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why?" I mumble softly, looking down. "What?" I snap my eyes to him. "Why me? There's others who are so much better and prettier and perfect. Besides, I'll have to leave anyways. It's better to just not start something that's not going to end well for either of us." "First, there's no words to describe why, and second, we don't know that for sure."span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Come on! It's not your first time wearing this color." I retort back to the man in front of me. "I don't like it." He says back, crossing his arms and pouting like a five year old. "You wore a whole suit in this color for Fantastic Baby... and that blue fur was supposed to be Minzy's until you begged me to let you wear it." I bark back, lifting the periwinkle satan tie, silk handkerchief, and satan vest./p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"f"No!" He huffs and turns away from me. We were at T.O.P's villa(I was already moved in.) getting ready for the after party of the guys' performance of Fantastic Baby and their win on the music show they performed on. "Okay..." I sigh, trying to think of another idea to get him to wear them. "Seunghyunnie~" I sing, causing him to turn towards me. "What?" "If I wear a dress that matches, would you please wear them?" I ask, looking at him innocently but inwardly cringing in shame.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"After appearing to be deep in thought, he nods and I sigh, passing him the stuff before walking back to our shared room. "Why do I put up with this?" I groan, picking up the simple black sheath dress I was going to wear from the bed and placing it back to the closet. shuffling through my wardrobe and trying to find any dresses I may have in blue. I truly despise the color blue, well, the only time I don't is when Seunghyun wears it.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"I sigh when I stumble upon my first design, a simple dark blue a-line, halter top dress. It was about knee-length and had lace all on the bodice and the halter. I created it for my senior prom back in Nebraska and was going to throw it out a while back. "Meh, it'll do." I shrug pulling my sweater over my head and slipping off the loose shorts before stepping into the dress, pulling it up and uuzipping it. I turn to the floor length mirror and marveling about how it still fits me even after eight years, before walking out to meet Seunghyun in the living room.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Peaches, can you help me with this t..." His question dies when he turns to me, his intense stare caused me to pretend to straighten my skirt. "That's it, we're staying home." "Bwroh?!" My head snaps up . "Why?" I ask, looking at him with a tipped head and a confused look on my face. "You're too beautiful. Someone's going to try and take you." He answers, wrapping his arms around me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Again, why must you say stuff that's not true..." I sigh, hiding the blush by burying my head in his chest. "Want do you mean? I always tell the truth." He defends himself and I scoff. "Oh really? How about the whole me and you are in a relationship?" "Hey, it was true by the end of the day." He shrugs and I push him away with a roll of my eyes. "We are going. Free food and free alcohol. I'm not missing this, and neither are you." I fix his tie before we go back to the bedroom to gather our wallets, cell phones, and my purse and heels. "So, we're taking a cab, right?" I ask, opening the front door and walking out, followed by Seunghyun.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"The party was going strong when I stepped out onto the patio to sober up a bit. The Maknae some how ended talking me into doing shots, my enemy from the teen years, and had created a game to go along with it. "Seungri being annoying again?" Seunghyun asks from the side, leaning against the wall with a cigarette in between his fingertips. "Not annoying, just...drunk." I answer, taking the cancer stick from him and taking a breath.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Has he started singing 'Baby, Bye, Bye' yet?" I give a raised eyebrow to his question. "No... Though he is trying to frost his hair with the champagne." He simply laughs and starts to explain when he realized I still had my eyebrow raised. "One fact you should know about Seungri. When he's drunk, he thinks he's Justin Timberlake." We both ended up in laughter, leaning against each other but whining when the cigarette hit the pavement.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Got another?" "Of coarse." He responds and we cheer when he pulls one out of his breast pocket. "So, what do you think of your first major party?" He inquires, passing me the newly lit stick. "Okay, I guess. I'm not much of a partier, I mean, yeah I drink, but easily it's just close friends. Not a whole bunch of strangers, who are only there for show." He nods at my answer and I pass it back. "Shouldn't you be in there?" I ask the tall rapper after a couple of puffs. "I could ask you the same thing. He raises a brow as I give the cancer stick back. "Nobody knows or cares about me plus, there's plenty of fake people in there and I highly dislike those." I shrug, letting the smoke escape through my nose.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""That's not true, you have us. Especially me." He counters, flicking the cigarette, and pulling me to him. "I know and I appreciate you all, but I mean that I could walk down the street and not get noticed... Imma nobody." I answer, trying to fix his hair as he sighs. "I miss that." Seunghyun sighs, as he places his hands back on my hips. "What do you mean?" I inquire,narrowing my eyes on a rebellious strange of blue hair. "Don't get me wrong, I love the fans, but sometimes-" "-you just want peace." I finish his sentence after licking the pad of my thumb to fix the strand. He nods, causing the strand to fall again.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Damn it." I grumble fixing it again. "Well, YG's going to give me two weeks off for hard work when the month's up..." I brush off his shoulders and lock eyes with him before I continued. "...and I planned on heading back home to Nebraska... So-if you want to, you can come with me. I mean, it's the closest you're going to get to being normal... and if that's what you-" My ramble was cut off by his lips meeting mine.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"It was too soon when his lips left mine only to connect our foreheads as he whispers. "Thank you." Rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks and I blush. "Anything to make my Whipped Cream happy." We share a quiet laugh before our lips met again and again the next lasting longer than the last. "W-wait..." I whisper breathlessly, pulling away from him. "We should go back..." "Wae? We wouldn't have any privacy in there." I roll my eyes at his response and flick him on the forehead. "Pabo, I meant going back home..." "Ooh~"p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"I shake my head before in twining our fingers and pulling us through the doors and out the front. "We're heading back home!" We yell over our shoulder, not caring if someone heard us or not. "So, are we heading back home or to the Dorm?" He asks, flagging down a taxi. "The dorm, it's closer." Once we were inn the back, Seunghyun told the driver the address and we were off.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"We stumbled into the apartment, tripping as we slipped our shoes off in a hurry, and shuffled into the bedroom. "God, you're beautiful." He whispers, tucking a loose curl behind my ear. "Again, there you go saying what's not true." I roll my eyes as I peel his jacket off. "And again, I always speak the truth." I spin so he could unzip my dress, rubbing his hands here and there, while kissing every inch of skin exposed, and causing me to giggle. "God, I love your laugh." He mutters before connecting our lips and warmth flows through me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""You sure?" He asks, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows to look me in the eye. I smile and give a nod. His concern made me feel all bubbly inside. We've both been hesitant with moving on to the next step of our relationship so far. Though we both don't know why... We slowly make our way to the bed, loosing his tie, vest, and shirt along the way. Me mapping that smooth and somewhat toned body along the way. He covers my collarbone in kisses while undoing the front clasp of my strapless bra and telling me to arched my back, allowing him to throw the garment over the side of the bed. A pink tint covered my cheeks as I cover up with my arms.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Why are you hiding from me?" He asks, gently removing my arms and placing them around his neck. The kisses follow the path his hands had created previously all the way to my belly button where he licks it and then blows on it, causing my to squirm. "It tickles." I giggle and he gives me one of his dimpled smiles. He climbs back up once removing my panties to connect our lips again. "Yah... How come I...m the only one naked?" I ask between pants once we separated again. "Who says I'm not?" He smirks, crawling off the bed, and discards the rest of his clothes-and holy shit fuck-he was huge! "Uh... How is that supposed to fit?" I ask, because my last boyfriend was nowhere that big. "I'll be gentle." He promises before joining me again.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"He positions himself between my legs and his arms on either side of my head before gluing our lips together as he enters me. Tears prick my eyes while my breath hitches. God, it hurts. It was like my first time all over again,the feeling of being filled after seven years was amazing. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Seunghyun had flipped us so that I sat on top of him. He smiles at my expression.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""I want this to be all about you. You have control over our pace, love." I smile before picking up his hands from my waist to in twine our fingers on both hands as support. I lift myself up slowly and back down getting use to him, before picking it up. I cry out his name when he hits the entrance to my womb and I become boneless, falling forwards onto his chest. "Are you okay?" He asks, lifting my head up and smile at him.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Yeah... just... Oh, just fuck me already." I groan, fed up with trying to find the right words. "No." My head snaps up to his answer. "Listen to me, Aleasha. I love you so much, is that what you think this is? A fucking that involves nothing but lust?" I shake my head no, eyes wide and speechless. "I love you, I don't want to just have sex. I want to make love to my one and only." I blush at his cheesy speech, oblivious to the tears until he was wiping them away with his thumbs.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""I love you too." I whisper, placing a kiss on his lips before he flips us over, our hands rejoining as he thrusts into me. He continuous the previous pace I sat, slow yet hard, Hitting my g-spot repeatedly and I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper. His name leaves my lips at different octaves and I feel that familiar coil tightening in my abdomen. Our lips connect just as the coil snaps and screaming into his mouth which he gladly swallowed. Seconds later, he follows slamming in grunting and staying as he empties himself into me, causing me to whimper at the sensitivity.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"We stay like that for what felt like eternity before we flip again and I end up laying on his chest, his arms wrapped securely around my waist before placing a kiss on top of my head.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"AN: Well, that was a lot more awkward than I thought it would be... still crap but, it could be worse. Only two more chapters after this one./p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Seunghyun's PoV/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"It was three in the morning when I woke up to a hand slamming into my stomach followed by a knee to the kidney as Aleasha scrambled over me to make to the bathroom. why haven't we switched bedsides yet?p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"This has been a daily routine for the last month, my girlfriend that she doesn't get sick, but when she does, it lasts for weeks. I had a feeling that she was lying but convinced myself that she'll tell me when she's ready. "This is it. I'm calling to set up a doctor's appointment for us." I command her leaning against the door frame as she rests her head on her forearm which she placed on the toilet seat. "Hyunnie, you don't have to..." She tries but ends up dry heaving again. "I'll call into the office and tell them we're not coming in today..." I turn around and walk to my nightstand, ignoring her protests.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Aleasha PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"I scramble to get up and stop him flushing the toilet in my struggle. "Sweetie, you have to go in! I can go by myself, or I can have SiRi come with me. We haven't had anytime together lately." I hang onto his arm and try to get his attention, only to ignore me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Oppa...please~?" This catches his attention and his expression softens. "Fine, but, you HAVE to bring SiRi. Okay?" He orders, after finishing the phone call for the doctor's. I nod, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Me and SiRi will do some present shopping too. We also need to find a present for Seungri." I say, following him to the kitchen where he sets the coffee up and passes me a small bottle of ginger ale. "We could always get him subscriptions to a couple of porn mags." He replies, pulling out a chair for me before turning back and getting a cup of coffee and joins me. "Can't, he's already done so."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"We continue throwing suggestions at each other until he had to get ready for work. "You want some company?" I ask, watching him drop his PJ bottoms, and turn on the water. "Always." He starts filling the jacuzzi like tub before unbuttoning his shirt, which I was wearing, and places me gently into the hot water, soon joining me. "Your appointment's at ten, Peaches." He informs me wrapping his arms around my waist as I lean against his chest. I simply hum and enjoy it all.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""I won't be home for a couple of days." I lift my head and look at him. "We'll be at the studio late so I just planned on sleeping at the dorm with the rest of the guys." "Okay." I reply, relaxing again. "I don't want you throwing any parties or showing up at work. Got it? You stay in bed until I say you're better, arasso?" I nod, not really paying attention, the lack of sleep catching up with me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Time for a nap. I'll give SiRi my key and she can wake you up when it's time to go, kay?" He explains, while drying me off and slipping a tee over me and tucks me into our bed. "Love you." He kisses my forehead and I fall asleep instantly.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Unnie! Leasha. Sissy, it's time to go." SiRi's gentle nudges and not-so-gentle words wake me up. "We have to get you ready." I nod and soon I'm dressed and herded out the door, only to meet Heeyeon who sat in the back seat. "Hi, Heeyeon-ssi. What are you doing here?" I ask cautiously while sliding into the passenger seat. "Well, we have a lot going on and I want to make sure you can still do your job." She explains and SiRi just shrugs before starting the car.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Aleasha-Unnie?" The younger whispers from the driver's seat. "Yes, Ri?" "How long did you and TOP-Oppa keep your relationship a secret?" I look at her, she was nervous and was she blushing a bit? "A while, why?" I lied me and the band were the only ones who knew what actually happened. "Don't tell Seungri I said this, but... we've been seeing each other for a while now and he still doesn't want to go out in public with me or simply look at me when we're at work. It's like he doesn't even like me. Why?"p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Well, this was surprising to say the least. I would have never guessed that those two were seeing each other. They barely say hi to each other at the...o-oh~ "RiRi, he's afraid of you getting hurt. Men have this urge to protect what they love, even if at times it's simply ridiculous what their idea of a threat is. But, they mean well." I answer, looking out the window at the traffic around us. "The best you can do is talk to him about it. He may not know that you're okay with displaying affection in public. A long and true relationship is created and maintained by talking and sharing ones concern with the other. This doesn't just apply to romantic relationships but to friendships and family relationships as well."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"The rest of the ride was quiet, nothing on but the radio, playing 'Sorry, Sorry' by Super Junior. I took a deep breath when we arrived, SiRi putting the car in park before hugging me. "Thank you, Aleasha." I smile, returning the hug before we got out.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Three hours later, we were sitting in the hospital cafeteria, waiting for the results of my blood test to come back. I was currently stealing fries from SiRi's plate and watching Heeyeon drink bubble tea. "Yah, I thought you said you weren't hungry?" "I'm not, I'm just preparing myself for the zombie apocalypse." I answer back. "Where's the doc? I wanna go shopping before it starts raining." Hee asks, looking around and giving me the opportunity to steal a sip of her drink, much to RiRi's amusement.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Couldn't you just design something for all of them? You know, one of a kind, not available to anybody else?" The youngest suggests, pointing a fry in my direction. "I already did, but Seungri needs something else. His birthday's next week and I still don't have anything." I inform RiRi, taking a bite from the same fry. "You could always give him food. He loves your Cornironi(corn and mac and cheese mixed)." She recommends, eating the rest of the fry. "True, though I better make a big batch of it. They're all animals when it comes to food." I agree, grabbing her coke and taking a swing.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Yah, do you wanna die?" "Ha! I could already be dieing you know. I may have some incurable disease and only have three months to live." I joke, passing the soft drink back only to swipe another fry. "Ms. Blayer." I turn to the nurse who mispronounced my name. "Yes?" "Doctor Lee will see you now." Me and SiRi share a look before following the nurse...p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Seunghyun PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"We had just finished our practice of Bad Boy when Seungri gets a call, I barely notice the youngest get up and step to the other side of the room. "Everything okay, hyung?" Dae asks, passing everyone else a water bottle. "Hyung?" "Seunghyun!" My brain halts it's thought process after third call. "Mmh?" I turn my eyes to my worried dongsaengs. "I said, is everything okay? I mean you're usually a bad dancer, but today is just horrible." By now, Seungri had joined us again, sitting next to Youngbae.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Yeah, just worried about Aleasha..." She's been plaguing my mind for weeks now, thing was they weren't happy thoughts, more like worst case scenarios. What if she was dying or something? She could have cancer and only have a month to live! I don't know what I'd do if I lost her..."OW!" I cradle my head. "Yah, she's not going to die!" Ji somehow knew my thoughts and slapped me in the head for it. "Yeah, hyung. It may be the flu or something..." The maknae suggests before asking what we wanted for lunch. "But she's been sick for going on two months now. That's not symptoms of any flu we know of." I counter, passing on the food.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Hyung~ SiRi's buying lunch for us, you didn't even eat breakfast or complained about being hungry like usual." Dae whines, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I'm not hungry, Dae... and get OFF of me!" I push him off of me and stand up. "Hyunnie, why don't you go home. I'll talk to Manager-hyung. You're tired, hungry, and upset." Ji suggests, laying a hand on my shoulder. "No, no. I'm fine. Ri, can you tell SiRi-shi to get me Big Mac? Thanks."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Said man smiles before shooting off a text. "You said that she can't stand being around food, right hyung?" Youngbae inquires and I nod in agreement. "You also said she gets sick in the mornings a lot and is up all night in pain." He continues, with me still nodding. "Has she had her period yet?" We all stare at Bae like he grew two heads all of the sudden. "What?" I breath out, completely confused. "Don't look at me like that. Hyung, did she miss her period?" He asks again and all the pieces click into place. "It all makes sense now..."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Aleasha PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"A couple of days have past after the doctors appointment and I've returned to work, receiving orders from Lady GaGa, Katy Perry, and Rihanna. I had just got off the phone with Beyonce, who wanted to meet me for lunch, when the boys walk in. "Hi, guys." I stand up and hug them for none of them have seen me in five weeks. Seunghyun pulls me close and whispers. "What about me?" I still felt uncomfortable around him, during those three days of staying at the dorms due to late nights at the office, my whole life and changed again(Did I say how much I hate change?). I give him a small peck on the cheek and quickly make my way back to my desk, pretending to sketch.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""What brings you down here, oppas?" SiRi asks, sitting on my desk as a small sign of comfort, and to my surprise, Heeyeon moved closer also, leaning against it on my other side."Just came to check if everything's okay. Plus, I've missed Aleasha." Seunghyun answers, his intense gaze never leaving me. "Oh! I also have a special announcement too." He made his way towards me, placing a hand on my chair to spin my around to face him, and causing Hee and Ri to move away to avoid getting hit.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Aleasha, I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot for these past couple of months, and it's made me realize how much I need you and want you in my life." He continues while getting on one knee. "Aleasha Brayer, I love you. Will you marry me?" He asks, holding up an open ring box with simple diamond ring in it, and the room gasps. Tears prick my eyes as my hand flies to my mouth.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Did he have to propose in front of everyone? My thoughts were frantic. I haven't told him the news, yet here he goes, and he's going to regret it once I tell him. I abruptly stand up and run out the door, causing the boys to fall in a comical domino way.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Seunghyun PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"She bolted out of the room like a bat out of hell and leaving the room in silence. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment and while Heeyeon stops SiRi from chasing after her. I shrug off Dae's hand as I stand up and make my way out the door and to the elevator. Shouldn't she be happy? I mean, I proposed to the girl of my dreams, hell, we've even talked about marriage. My mood continues to plummet as I get closer to our villa, Ignoring the rain that poured from the sky.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"I was drenched by the time I opened the front door. The lights were off and I stumbled over hastily discarded court shoes that glowed like a ghost due to their coloring. "Aleasha?" I feel my way down the hallway, calling her name, and receiving soft cries from our bedroom door. "Aleasha?" I knock a couple of times and hear her breath hitch. "Love? Can I come in?" Soft footsteps shuffled to the door before it opened, revealing a beautiful girl drenched in sorrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""What do you want, Seunghyun?" She asks, sitting on the bed as I close the door. "What's wrong?" I inquire, kneeling in front of her. "Seunghyun, I can't marry you." And my heart shatters at those words. "Why not?" I grip her hands tightly when she tried to pull away. "It could destroy our careers, we've already have done enough, so why make it worse?" "Aleasha, I don't care about that. I love you more..." "You shouldn't!" She yells, harshly standing up which causes me to fall backwards. "You can't just give up your dream like this." "I can, and I will." I follow her until she was up against the wall, my arms on either side of her.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Well," she whispers, not meeting my gaze. "I don't." She finally lifts her eyes and all I see is ice in those cerulean eyes. "I don't love you enough to give up my dream." She gently pushes on my chest and I step back, shocked at her words. "I'm sorry, but I've worked too hard for all of this just to loose it to a feeling that doesn't last forever." Each word she says was a stab to the heart. "Please leave. I gotta start packing." She whispers pushing out of the bedroom before locking it behind me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;"Seunghyun's PoVspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"It was three in the morning when I woke up to a hand slamming into my stomach followed by a knee to the kidney as Aleasha scrambled over me to make to the bathroom. why haven't we switched bedsides yet?p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"This has been a daily routine for the last month, my girlfriend that she doesn't get sick, but when she does, it lasts for weeks. I had a feeling that she was lying but convinced myself that she'll tell me when she's ready. "This is it. I'm calling to set up a doctor's appointment for us." I command her leaning against the door frame as she rests her head on her forearm which she placed on the toilet seat. "Hyunnie, you don't have to..." She tries but ends up dry heaving again. "I'll call into the office and tell them we're not coming in today..." I turn around and walk to my nightstand, ignoring her protests.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Aleasha PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"I scramble to get up and stop him flushing the toilet in my struggle. "Sweetie, you have to go in! I can go by myself, or I can have SiRi come with me. We haven't had anytime together lately." I hang onto his arm and try to get his attention, only to ignore me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Oppa...please~?" This catches his attention and his expression softens. "Fine, but, you HAVE to bring SiRi. Okay?" He orders, after finishing the phone call for the doctor's. I nod, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Me and SiRi will do some present shopping too. We also need to find a present for Seungri." I say, following him to the kitchen where he sets the coffee up and passes me a small bottle of ginger ale. "We could always get him subscriptions to a couple of porn mags." He replies, pulling out a chair for me before turning back and getting a cup of coffee and joins me. "Can't, he's already done so."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"We continue throwing suggestions at each other until he had to get ready for work. "You want some company?" I ask, watching him drop his PJ bottoms, and turn on the water. "Always." He starts filling the jacuzzi like tub before unbuttoning his shirt, which I was wearing, and places me gently into the hot water, soon joining me. "Your appointment's at ten, Peaches." He informs me wrapping his arms around my waist as I lean against his chest. I simply hum and enjoy it all.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""I won't be home for a couple of days." I lift my head and look at him. "We'll be at the studio late so I just planned on sleeping at the dorm with the rest of the guys." "Okay." I reply, relaxing again. "I don't want you throwing any parties or showing up at work. Got it? You stay in bed until I say you're better, arasso?" I nod, not really paying attention, the lack of sleep catching up with me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Time for a nap. I'll give SiRi my key and she can wake you up when it's time to go, kay?" He explains, while drying me off and slipping a tee over me and tucks me into our bed. "Love you." He kisses my forehead and I fall asleep instantly.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Unnie! Leasha. Sissy, it's time to go." SiRi's gentle nudges and not-so-gentle words wake me up. "We have to get you ready." I nod and soon I'm dressed and herded out the door, only to meet Heeyeon who sat in the back seat. "Hi, Heeyeon-ssi. What are you doing here?" I ask cautiously while sliding into the passenger seat. "Well, we have a lot going on and I want to make sure you can still do your job." She explains and SiRi just shrugs before starting the car.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Aleasha-Unnie?" The younger whispers from the driver's seat. "Yes, Ri?" "How long did you and TOP-Oppa keep your relationship a secret?" I look at her, she was nervous and was she blushing a bit? "A while, why?" I lied me and the band were the only ones who knew what actually happened. "Don't tell Seungri I said this, but... we've been seeing each other for a while now and he still doesn't want to go out in public with me or simply look at me when we're at work. It's like he doesn't even like me. Why?"p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Well, this was surprising to say the least. I would have never guessed that those two were seeing each other. They barely say hi to each other at the...o-oh~ "RiRi, he's afraid of you getting hurt. Men have this urge to protect what they love, even if at times it's simply ridiculous what their idea of a threat is. But, they mean well." I answer, looking out the window at the traffic around us. "The best you can do is talk to him about it. He may not know that you're okay with displaying affection in public. A long and true relationship is created and maintained by talking and sharing ones concern with the other. This doesn't just apply to romantic relationships but to friendships and family relationships as well."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"The rest of the ride was quiet, nothing on but the radio, playing 'Sorry, Sorry' by Super Junior. I took a deep breath when we arrived, SiRi putting the car in park before hugging me. "Thank you, Aleasha." I smile, returning the hug before we got out.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Three hours later, we were sitting in the hospital cafeteria, waiting for the results of my blood test to come back. I was currently stealing fries from SiRi's plate and watching Heeyeon drink bubble tea. "Yah, I thought you said you weren't hungry?" "I'm not, I'm just preparing myself for the zombie apocalypse." I answer back. "Where's the doc? I wanna go shopping before it starts raining." Hee asks, looking around and giving me the opportunity to steal a sip of her drink, much to RiRi's amusement.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Couldn't you just design something for all of them? You know, one of a kind, not available to anybody else?" The youngest suggests, pointing a fry in my direction. "I already did, but Seungri needs something else. His birthday's next week and I still don't have anything." I inform RiRi, taking a bite from the same fry. "You could always give him food. He loves your Cornironi(corn and mac and cheese mixed)." She recommends, eating the rest of the fry. "True, though I better make a big batch of it. They're all animals when it comes to food." I agree, grabbing her coke and taking a swing.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Yah, do you wanna die?" "Ha! I could already be dieing you know. I may have some incurable disease and only have three months to live." I joke, passing the soft drink back only to swipe another fry. "Ms. Blayer." I turn to the nurse who mispronounced my name. "Yes?" "Doctor Lee will see you now." Me and SiRi share a look before following the nurse...p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Seunghyun PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"We had just finished our practice of Bad Boy when Seungri gets a call, I barely notice the youngest get up and step to the other side of the room. "Everything okay, hyung?" Dae asks, passing everyone else a water bottle. "Hyung?" "Seunghyun!" My brain halts it's thought process after third call. "Mmh?" I turn my eyes to my worried dongsaengs. "I said, is everything okay? I mean you're usually a bad dancer, but today is just horrible." By now, Seungri had joined us again, sitting next to Youngbae.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Yeah, just worried about Aleasha..." She's been plaguing my mind for weeks now, thing was they weren't happy thoughts, more like worst case scenarios. What if she was dying or something? She could have cancer and only have a month to live! I don't know what I'd do if I lost her..."OW!" I cradle my head. "Yah, she's not going to die!" Ji somehow knew my thoughts and slapped me in the head for it. "Yeah, hyung. It may be the flu or something..." The maknae suggests before asking what we wanted for lunch. "But she's been sick for going on two months now. That's not symptoms of any flu we know of." I counter, passing on the food.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Hyung~ SiRi's buying lunch for us, you didn't even eat breakfast or complained about being hungry like usual." Dae whines, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I'm not hungry, Dae... and get OFF of me!" I push him off of me and stand up. "Hyunnie, why don't you go home. I'll talk to Manager-hyung. You're tired, hungry, and upset." Ji suggests, laying a hand on my shoulder. "No, no. I'm fine. Ri, can you tell SiRi-shi to get me Big Mac? Thanks."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Said man smiles before shooting off a text. "You said that she can't stand being around food, right hyung?" Youngbae inquires and I nod in agreement. "You also said she gets sick in the mornings a lot and is up all night in pain." He continues, with me still nodding. "Has she had her period yet?" We all stare at Bae like he grew two heads all of the sudden. "What?" I breath out, completely confused. "Don't look at me like that. Hyung, did she miss her period?" He asks again and all the pieces click into place. "It all makes sense now..."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Aleasha PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"A couple of days have past after the doctors appointment and I've returned to work, receiving orders from Lady GaGa, Katy Perry, and Rihanna. I had just got off the phone with Beyonce, who wanted to meet me for lunch, when the boys walk in. "Hi, guys." I stand up and hug them for none of them have seen me in five weeks. Seunghyun pulls me close and whispers. "What about me?" I still felt uncomfortable around him, during those three days of staying at the dorms due to late nights at the office, my whole life and changed again(Did I say how much I hate change?). I give him a small peck on the cheek and quickly make my way back to my desk, pretending to sketch.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""What brings you down here, oppas?" SiRi asks, sitting on my desk as a small sign of comfort, and to my surprise, Heeyeon moved closer also, leaning against it on my other side."Just came to check if everything's okay. Plus, I've missed Aleasha." Seunghyun answers, his intense gaze never leaving me. "Oh! I also have a special announcement too." He made his way towards me, placing a hand on my chair to spin my around to face him, and causing Hee and Ri to move away to avoid getting hit.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Aleasha, I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot for these past couple of months, and it's made me realize how much I need you and want you in my life." He continues while getting on one knee. "Aleasha Brayer, I love you. Will you marry me?" He asks, holding up an open ring box with simple diamond ring in it, and the room gasps. Tears prick my eyes as my hand flies to my mouth.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Did he have to propose in front of everyone? My thoughts were frantic. I haven't told him the news, yet here he goes, and he's going to regret it once I tell him. I abruptly stand up and run out the door, causing the boys to fall in a comical domino way.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Seunghyun PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"She bolted out of the room like a bat out of hell and leaving the room in silence. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment and while Heeyeon stops SiRi from chasing after her. I shrug off Dae's hand as I stand up and make my way out the door and to the elevator. Shouldn't she be happy? I mean, I proposed to the girl of my dreams, hell, we've even talked about marriage. My mood continues to plummet as I get closer to our villa, Ignoring the rain that poured from the sky.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"I was drenched by the time I opened the front door. The lights were off and I stumbled over hastily discarded court shoes that glowed like a ghost due to their coloring. "Aleasha?" I feel my way down the hallway, calling her name, and receiving soft cries from our bedroom door. "Aleasha?" I knock a couple of times and hear her breath hitch. "Love? Can I come in?" Soft footsteps shuffled to the door before it opened, revealing a beautiful girl drenched in sorrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""What do you want, Seunghyun?" She asks, sitting on the bed as I close the door. "What's wrong?" I inquire, kneeling in front of her. "Seunghyun, I can't marry you." And my heart shatters at those words. "Why not?" I grip her hands tightly when she tried to pull away. "It could destroy our careers, we've already have done enough, so why make it worse?" "Aleasha, I don't care about that. I love you more..." "You shouldn't!" She yells, harshly standing up which causes me to fall backwards. "You can't just give up your dream like this." "I can, and I will." I follow her until she was up against the wall, my arms on either side of her.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Well," she whispers, not meeting my gaze. "I don't." She finally lifts her eyes and all I see is ice in those cerulean eyes. "I don't love you enough to give up my dream." She gently pushes on my chest and I step back, shocked at her words. "I'm sorry, but I've worked too hard for all of this just to loose it to a feeling that doesn't last forever." Each word she says was a stab to the heart. "Please leave. I gotta start packing." She whispers pushing out of the bedroom before locking it behind me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~span style="line-height: 24px; font-size: 12px;"Seunghyun's PoVspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"It was three in the morning when I woke up to a hand slamming into my stomach followed by a knee to the kidney as Aleasha scrambled over me to make to the bathroom. why haven't we switched bedsides yet?p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"This has been a daily routine for the last month, my girlfriend that she doesn't get sick, but when she does, it lasts for weeks. I had a feeling that she was lying but convinced myself that she'll tell me when she's ready. "This is it. I'm calling to set up a doctor's appointment for us." I command her leaning against the door frame as she rests her head on her forearm which she placed on the toilet seat. "Hyunnie, you don't have to..." She tries but ends up dry heaving again. "I'll call into the office and tell them we're not coming in today..." I turn around and walk to my nightstand, ignoring her protests.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Aleasha PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"I scramble to get up and stop him flushing the toilet in my struggle. "Sweetie, you have to go in! I can go by myself, or I can have SiRi come with me. We haven't had anytime together lately." I hang onto his arm and try to get his attention, only to ignore me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Oppa...please~?" This catches his attention and his expression softens. "Fine, but, you HAVE to bring SiRi. Okay?" He orders, after finishing the phone call for the doctor's. I nod, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Me and SiRi will do some present shopping too. We also need to find a present for Seungri." I say, following him to the kitchen where he sets the coffee up and passes me a small bottle of ginger ale. "We could always get him subscriptions to a couple of porn mags." He replies, pulling out a chair for me before turning back and getting a cup of coffee and joins me. "Can't, he's already done so."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"We continue throwing suggestions at each other until he had to get ready for work. "You want some company?" I ask, watching him drop his PJ bottoms, and turn on the water. "Always." He starts filling the jacuzzi like tub before unbuttoning his shirt, which I was wearing, and places me gently into the hot water, soon joining me. "Your appointment's at ten, Peaches." He informs me wrapping his arms around my waist as I lean against his chest. I simply hum and enjoy it all.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""I won't be home for a couple of days." I lift my head and look at him. "We'll be at the studio late so I just planned on sleeping at the dorm with the rest of the guys." "Okay." I reply, relaxing again. "I don't want you throwing any parties or showing up at work. Got it? You stay in bed until I say you're better, arasso?" I nod, not really paying attention, the lack of sleep catching up with me.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Time for a nap. I'll give SiRi my key and she can wake you up when it's time to go, kay?" He explains, while drying me off and slipping a tee over me and tucks me into our bed. "Love you." He kisses my forehead and I fall asleep instantly.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Unnie! Leasha. Sissy, it's time to go." SiRi's gentle nudges and not-so-gentle words wake me up. "We have to get you ready." I nod and soon I'm dressed and herded out the door, only to meet Heeyeon who sat in the back seat. "Hi, Heeyeon-ssi. What are you doing here?" I ask cautiously while sliding into the passenger seat. "Well, we have a lot going on and I want to make sure you can still do your job." She explains and SiRi just shrugs before starting the car.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Aleasha-Unnie?" The younger whispers from the driver's seat. "Yes, Ri?" "How long did you and TOP-Oppa keep your relationship a secret?" I look at her, she was nervous and was she blushing a bit? "A while, why?" I lied me and the band were the only ones who knew what actually happened. "Don't tell Seungri I said this, but... we've been seeing each other for a while now and he still doesn't want to go out in public with me or simply look at me when we're at work. It's like he doesn't even like me. Why?"p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Well, this was surprising to say the least. I would have never guessed that those two were seeing each other. They barely say hi to each other at the...o-oh~ "RiRi, he's afraid of you getting hurt. Men have this urge to protect what they love, even if at times it's simply ridiculous what their idea of a threat is. But, they mean well." I answer, looking out the window at the traffic around us. "The best you can do is talk to him about it. He may not know that you're okay with displaying affection in public. A long and true relationship is created and maintained by talking and sharing ones concern with the other. This doesn't just apply to romantic relationships but to friendships and family relationships as well."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"The rest of the ride was quiet, nothing on but the radio, playing 'Sorry, Sorry' by Super Junior. I took a deep breath when we arrived, SiRi putting the car in park before hugging me. "Thank you, Aleasha." I smile, returning the hug before we got out.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Three hours later, we were sitting in the hospital cafeteria, waiting for the results of my blood test to come back. I was currently stealing fries from SiRi's plate and watching Heeyeon drink bubble tea. "Yah, I thought you said you weren't hungry?" "I'm not, I'm just preparing myself for the zombie apocalypse." I answer back. "Where's the doc? I wanna go shopping before it starts raining." Hee asks, looking around and giving me the opportunity to steal a sip of her drink, much to RiRi's amusement.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Couldn't you just design something for all of them? You know, one of a kind, not available to anybody else?" The youngest suggests, pointing a fry in my direction. "I already did, but Seungri needs something else. His birthday's next week and I still don't have anything." I inform RiRi, taking a bite from the same fry. "You could always give him food. He loves your Cornironi(corn and mac and cheese mixed)." She recommends, eating the rest of the fry. "True, though I better make a big batch of it. They're all animals when it comes to food." I agree, grabbing her coke and taking a swing.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Yah, do you wanna die?" "Ha! I could already be dieing you know. I may have some incurable disease and only have three months to live." I joke, passing the soft drink back only to swipe another fry. "Ms. Blayer." I turn to the nurse who mispronounced my name. "Yes?" "Doctor Lee will see you now." Me and SiRi share a look before following the nurse...p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Seunghyun PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"We had just finished our practice of Bad Boy when Seungri gets a call, I barely notice the youngest get up and step to the other side of the room. "Everything okay, hyung?" Dae asks, passing everyone else a water bottle. "Hyung?" "Seunghyun!" My brain halts it's thought process after third call. "Mmh?" I turn my eyes to my worried dongsaengs. "I said, is everything okay? I mean you're usually a bad dancer, but today is just horrible." By now, Seungri had joined us again, sitting next to Youngbae.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Yeah, just worried about Aleasha..." She's been plaguing my mind for weeks now, thing was they weren't happy thoughts, more like worst case scenarios. What if she was dying or something? She could have cancer and only have a month to live! I don't know what I'd do if I lost her..."OW!" I cradle my head. "Yah, she's not going to die!" Ji somehow knew my thoughts and slapped me in the head for it. "Yeah, hyung. It may be the flu or something..." The maknae suggests before asking what we wanted for lunch. "But she's been sick for going on two months now. That's not symptoms of any flu we know of." I counter, passing on the food.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Hyung~ SiRi's buying lunch for us, you didn't even eat breakfast or complained about being hungry like usual." Dae whines, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "I'm not hungry, Dae... and get OFF of me!" I push him off of me and stand up. "Hyunnie, why don't you go home. I'll talk to Manager-hyung. You're tired, hungry, and upset." Ji suggests, laying a hand on my shoulder. "No, no. I'm fine. Ri, can you tell SiRi-shi to get me Big Mac? Thanks."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Said man smiles before shooting off a text. "You said that she can't stand being around food, right hyung?" Youngbae inquires and I nod in agreement. "You also said she gets sick in the mornings a lot and is up all night in pain." He continues, with me still nodding. "Has she had her period yet?" We all stare at Bae like he grew two heads all of the sudden. "What?" I breath out, completely confused. "Don't look at me like that. Hyung, did she miss her period?" He asks again and all the pieces click into place. "It all makes sense now..."p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Aleasha PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"A couple of days have past after the doctors appointment and I've returned to work, receiving orders from Lady GaGa, Katy Perry, and Rihanna. I had just got off the phone with Beyonce, who wanted to meet me for lunch, when the boys walk in. "Hi, guys." I stand up and hug them for none of them have seen me in five weeks. Seunghyun pulls me close and whispers. "What about me?" I still felt uncomfortable around him, during those three days of staying at the dorms due to late nights at the office, my whole life and changed again(Did I say how much I hate change?). I give him a small peck on the cheek and quickly make my way back to my desk, pretending to sketch.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""What brings you down here, oppas?" SiRi asks, sitting on my desk as a small sign of comfort, and to my surprise, Heeyeon moved closer also, leaning against it on my other side."Just came to check if everything's okay. Plus, I've missed Aleasha." Seunghyun answers, his intense gaze never leaving me. "Oh! I also have a special announcement too." He made his way towards me, placing a hand on my chair to spin my around to face him, and causing Hee and Ri to move away to avoid getting hit.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Aleasha, I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot for these past couple of months, and it's made me realize how much I need you and want you in my life." He continues while getting on one knee. "Aleasha Brayer, I love you. Will you marry me?" He asks, holding up an open ring box with simple diamond ring in it, and the room gasps. Tears prick my eyes as my hand flies to my mouth.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Did he have to propose in front of everyone? My thoughts were frantic. I haven't told him the news, yet here he goes, and he's going to regret it once I tell him. I abruptly stand up and run out the door, causing the boys to fall in a comical domino way.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"Seunghyun PoVp  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"She bolted out of the room like a bat out of hell and leaving the room in silence. I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment and while Heeyeon stops SiRi from chasing after her. I shrug off Dae's hand as I stand up and make my way out the door and to the elevator. Shouldn't she be happy? I mean, I proposed to the girl of my dreams, hell, we've even talked about marriage. My mood continues to plummet as I get closer to our villa, Ignoring the rain that poured from the sky.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"I was drenched by the time I opened the front door. The lights were off and I stumbled over hastily discarded court shoes that glowed like a ghost due to their coloring. "Aleasha?" I feel my way down the hallway, calling her name, and receiving soft cries from our bedroom door. "Aleasha?" I knock a couple of times and hear her breath hitch. "Love? Can I come in?" Soft footsteps shuffled to the door before it opened, revealing a beautiful girl drenched in sorrow.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""What do you want, Seunghyun?" She asks, sitting on the bed as I close the door. "What's wrong?" I inquire, kneeling in front of her. "Seunghyun, I can't marry you." And my heart shatters at those words. "Why not?" I grip her hands tightly when she tried to pull away. "It could destroy our careers, we've already have done enough, so why make it worse?" "Aleasha, I don't care about that. I love you more..." "You shouldn't!" She yells, harshly standing up which causes me to fall backwards. "You can't just give up your dream like this." "I can, and I will." I follow her until she was up against the wall, my arms on either side of her.p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;""Well," she whispers, not meeting my gaze. "I don't." She finally lifts her eyes and all I see is ice in those cerulean eyes. "I don't love you enough to give up my dream." She gently pushes on my chest and I step back, shocked at her words. "I'm sorry, but I've worked too hard for all of this just to loose it to a feeling that doesn't last forever." Each word she says was a stab to the heart. "Please leave. I gotta start packing." She whispers pushing out of the bedroom before locking it behind me.p 


	12. Chapter 12

p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Aleasha PoV/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I burrow under the covers of our bed...er-his bed, ignoring the knocks of everyone on the bedroom door, their pleas barely blocked by the thick fabric on top of me. It's been two days since the proposal, and it's all been spent in this very bed where we shared everything together, Seunghyun hasn't stopped by once and it kills me. I hastily rub my eye trying to hold the tears back(you'd think after 48 hours of nonstop sobbing I'd run out). The trashcan was filled with tissues to the point that they just fell onto the floor with their respective boxes.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aleasha-shi. It's me, HeeYeon." My self-claimed nemesis' voice is muffled by the door and covers. "I have some tuna casserole and raspberry tea for you." My stomach growled and I returned it. I do not want to talk with anyone. Why can't they understand that? "Aleasha Anne Brayer, you open this door or swear to God I'll kick the damn thing down like Bruce Lee!" She threatens and I shuffle until my head popped out of the sheets at the foot of the bed. "Coming!" I reply, scrambling for the door. It's bad enough that I took SeungHyun's house let alone leave him with a broken door.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you doing here, HeeYeon-shi?" I ask, following after her and sitting on the bed when she sat down the food on the end table before leaning against the desk. "Apparently, I was the last resort. How nice of them to think that." She answers, crossing her arms as I dig into the meal. "But, I thought you wanted this to happen? My life's completely destroyed." I inquire, sipping some tea. "Yes, but that was before we were told the results at the hospital. Oh! By the way, did you tell him the news?" I shake my head no, placing the now empty plate, and picking up the mug. "I can't bring him down with me like that." I get comfortable by tucking my feet underneath me.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, as long as I've known you, I always thought you were smart…. So why does it feel like that was the stupidest thing you've ever said?" She asks, leaning forward and inspecting my face closely. "You need to eat more. Stay here, if you so ever have the urge to get up, don't." She orders, jabbing her finger with every syllable towards me, before walking out the door.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was left to my thoughts…..again….and I didn't like it. I've done a lot of it lately and it's gotten me no where(hencing me laying in bed all day). She had a point, even if we aren't together he has a right to know. I owe it to him…span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I get off of the bed and shuffle through my carry on bag and pull out the manila envelope containing the evidence that caused all this. "What are you doing?" HeeYeon's voice asks, from the doorway. "Leaving him the hospital results." "Can't you tell him in person?" I shake my head, placing it on the nightstand on my side of the bed. "I don't have time. He's busy recording right now and I have a flight in a few hours.'span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flight? What are you talking about?" She demands, placing the second serving on my nightstand, and sits on the bed as I start stripping down to undergarments. "I'm going back to the States." I pull the baggy peach sweater from our first encounter before moving onto black leggings. "So now we're running away?! Okay, now THAT'S the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She exclaims, using a big hand gesture. "Wow~, I knew you hated me but I at least thought you'd be more supportive now." I huff, shoving the dirty clothes in one of many begs I was taking with me. "I don't support stupid, and this is pretty stupid." span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hate you too." I grumble, grabbing a pair of glasses off the roller desk. "What I don't get is why you're running. You two love each other, so much to the point that you're carrying your creation." "Mhm...sure, he'll find the result of too much alcohol a creation." I mutter, sarcasm evident. "I'm done with this discussion. Can you take me to the airport?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"SeungHyun PoVspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We sat in the studio while Ji recorded in the booth, working on his solo album, 'One of a Kind'. Dae and Ri played tic tac toe on a piece of scrap paper, Bae stared intently at the computer screen, editing the sound, and I stared at my phone going back and forth between dialing her number or waiting for her to call me. Both painful. When a knock on the door catches our attention.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come in!" Bae replies as Ji takes his headphones off and exits the booth as SiRi pokes her head in. "YG wants to see us." She informs us, worry evident on her childlike features, and a sense of dread filled us.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We were soon all gathered in the biggest conference room YG had, the room filled with the stylist staff and 2NE1 and Psy, YG sat at the head of the table. "I have sad news," He starts, folding his hands and resting them on the table. "due to a family emergency, Aleasha has returned to the States." And my heart stopped again.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I knew that was a lie. She was leaving because of me and I felt guilty as I look at the shocked and disappointed faces of everyone in the room, even our boss looked sad. I ruined it all. I made one to many rash decisions without thinking of the results.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My thoughts are pushed to the back when MinSi raises her hand and YG calls on her. "When will she be back?" "She won't." And my heart shattered again. "She has resigned from her spot as Head Stylist of Big Bang to stay with her family through the crisis. Moonsik will return a month early to take her place as Head Stylist once again. She wished she could give all of you a proper farewell but had to take the earliest flight. She's deeply sorry and hopes that you'll understand how much she appreciated all of you and was proud to call you all friends.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In honor of her, you are all dismissed early and are free to do as you please." With that dismissal we all filed out, voicing our concerns to each other. I trailed behind Minzy and Bom when the CEO calls me back.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes sir?" I ask, bowing slightly as he stands up. "SeungHyun-ah, I want you to take this," He hands me an airplane ticket. "it's her flight number and departure time. It's enough time for you to pack your things and make the flight." He explains hand on my shoulder. "But..sir…" "I'll tell the others that you need some inspiration so you'll be taking time off. Now, Go!" He gently pushes me towards the door. "Thank you, sir." He smiles at me before making a shooing motion with his hands.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The time gave me two hours, enough time to head home and pack. I can't help but smile as I climb into my car, one of many signs to how much she's changed my life. "I'm coming, love."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I push my front door open so hard that it left a hole in the wall but I could careless, as I hurry to our bedroom, only to come to an abrupt stop as the lack of her presence in the room shocked me. Only small things here and there showed the signs of someone else living here.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of many pairs of glasses, she always had a habit of loosing necessary things, the bright green vintage style eyewear was sitting on the pile of books ranging from thrillers to cheesy fairytale stories, well read. I made my way over and picked up her favorite, 'The Hero of China, Mulan' and thumb through the pages.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A small paper falling out and softly falls on a large envelope I had failed to notice before. I pick it up and undo the string, pulling out medical records…span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Aleasha PoVspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sat in the window seat of the airplane, waiting for the other flyers to get on before take off. It gave me time to think about everything I'm leaving behind. Psy, YG, spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"LeeChul, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"ShinLee, and JaeHyun, how they became the older brothers I never had. Or how SiRi, EunWook, DaeMin, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"MinSi, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"KyuSi, HeeYeon (dispite the fact she wanted to destroy me at the beginning), and the girls of 2NE1 were sisters I could always hang out with when I was tired of hanging out with the boys. And finally, Big Bang, the boys who were like children to me(awkward, I know), how they helped me out from the beginning they were always there from being a foreigner in a big city to being asked for by the biggest of celebrities./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tears were already falling even before I came to SeungHyun, the man who gave me confidence in myself, the man who risked his career time and time again, all for me. It made me how much of a disgrace I was, how I always managed to destroy the good in my life, and I cried harder, hands buried in hands before a gentle tap on the shoulder and a handkerchief held out in front of me, caused me to look up.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A beautiful woman like you shouldn't cry." He asks, deep voice cuts me more, and I snarl at him. "Why? Am I bothering you? Well, sorry. You can go back to your music." I turn away from him, hoping he'd get the idea and leave. "Quiet the contrary," he sits down in the seat next to me. "It makes you beautiful. Beautiful enough for me to want to kiss you and do all I can to see your smile that's a thousands times prettier than your tears…" He turns my head by gently grabbing my chin. "and cherish our child forever."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""SeungHyun-ah…" I get cut off by his lips connecting with mine. "I love you Aleasha, and no matter how much you fight me, I will not leave-" "Don't you dare leave, if you do, I swear to God I'll have my family hunt you down like the hunters they are and blow your head off with a 12 gauge." I cut him off, looking him dead in the eye. "That's definitely not going to happen anytime soon."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"br  /p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Rock Salt'; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"TWO YEARS LATERspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have now arrived in Seoul, thank you, and please enjoy your stay in our capital." I barely hear the intercom lady repeat the same phrase in English, Korean, and a dozen other languages over the frenzied beats of my heart in my ears. I've done it! I've marked two more things from my bucket list, come back home to Seoul, the city of KPOP, and become the greatest Fashion Designer known.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Appa, what's Umma doing?" Jeremy's voice cuts through the wave of DéJà Vu, I was experiencing and grabs my hand. "She's thinking about how much she misses home." SeungHyun answers, picking up a tired Noah, and letting a hyper Noel down to carry the carry on luggage from the plane. "Home we now." Noel, kinda says, her Korean lacking a bit. "Yes, Ellie. We're home." I agree with the eldest of the twins, as she grabs my free hand.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They said they'd be here. Where are they?" I ask, ignoring the fact that my husband was having issues with what he was carrying. "They'll be here. But, in the mean time you think you could help?" He inquires, somewhat gesturing to all the stuff. "Sure, MiMi. Why don't you take Noah from Appa, okay?" The seven year old nods and walks over to SeungHyun, wrapping his arms around the sleeping 18 month old.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walk over and grab the military style cap off of his head. "Yah! Aren't you going to help?' He asks, glaring at me. "I am, the hat looked extremely heavy." I answer, shrugging before walking towards baggage claim, and ignoring the WTF look he was giving me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After I collected our luggage, I waited patiently for them to retrieve Charlie, our golden retriever puppy. Smiling and thanking the man who passed me his kennel, where the puppy began waking up, and looking adorable while doing so. "Hey, Teukie. Ready to go home?" I baby talk the canine before placing him on the cart along with the other bags and make my way back to SeungHyun.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Worry clouded my thoughts as I scanned the airport with no success of finding them. "Where do you think they went Charlie?" I ask the dog who sticks his nose out of the gate and barks. "Well, you're no help." I mumble, knowing he was focusing on everything else besides the rest of our family.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I continued scanning just to settle on a swarm of bodies making a racket and I roll my eyes at my stupidity. I walk towards the mass and finally see the top of T.O.P's head(lol) and I realize that the rest of Big Bang was with them as I made my way through the crowd, they parted as they recognized me, the whole circle quieting down.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, guys." "Aleasha-ah!" Dae greets giving me a hug first, followed by his wife, Kreagon, then SeungRi and SiRi, after them was Ji and HeeYeon, and finally, Bae and Hannah. The children were soon carried by their favorite uncle or aunt and left the rest of us to get the luggage.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Unnie, YG wants to see you once you get settled." SiRi informs me, hands sitting on her growing belly. "Okay, by the way. Did you find out the gender?" I ask, gesturing to her belly. "Genders, you mean." She corrects me, holding up three fingers, and my eyes grow wide. "Triplets?! Wow~" She nods. "All girls too." Her smile beams and I can't help but hug her. "Congrats! You guys are going to be perfect parents." We end up entwining fingers and swinging them back and forth. "They'll have SeungRi wrapped around their little fingers." We giggle and watch Dae and Jeremy play Rock, Paper, Scissors in front us.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello, Aleasha-ssi." YG greets me once I stepped into his office. "Great to be back." We hug before we take our seats. "So you staying for good?" I nod. "I'm home. Why would I leave?" I ask, crossing my legs, and we spent time filling each other in before getting to business once his secretary brings in tea. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I guess you're wondering why I called you here?" I nod, placing the tea cup down. "Well, I can't give you back your previous position, but, I don't want to turn you away either. So I have a proposition if you're willing to hear it." "Of course, I always will." "I want you to be Head Stylist." I furrow my brow. "Wasn't eye already?" "THAT, was for BIg Bang. I'm talking about incharge of all of the stylists. The head stylists for Psy, Se7en, 2NE1, and everyone else will answer to you. Your only boss will be me and I'll give you spanspan style="font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"102,295,490,068 won($100,000,000) as your monthly salary." My eyes widen at what he was saying. "That's a lot sir." "Yes, it is. But, you're worth it. So, will you accept my offer?" He asks, folding his hands and leaning forward on his desk. "Do you have to ask me?" I smile and he reaches a hand over his desk. "Welcome back home, Aleasha."/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-family: 'Rock Salt'; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"THE ENDspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"AN: Thank you all for reading, commenting, and supporting. I don't know about you, but I'm going to miss this story greatly. So, I was thinking. What if I did a series of One Shots under the title. 'YG Family Memories'. You know, it could be short stories about special occasions, relationships, or struggles. My own or requests… I don't know, it's all up to you./spanspan style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; white-space: pre-wrap; line-height: 1.15;"Aleasha PoV/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I burrow under the covers of our bed...er-his bed, ignoring the knocks of everyone on the bedroom door, their pleas barely blocked by the thick fabric on top of me. It's been two days since the proposal, and it's all been spent in this very bed where we shared everything together, Seunghyun hasn't stopped by once and it kills me. I hastily rub my eye trying to hold the tears back(you'd think after 48 hours of nonstop sobbing I'd run out). The trashcan was filled with tissues to the point that they just fell onto the floor with their respective boxes.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aleasha-shi. It's me, HeeYeon." My self-claimed nemesis' voice is muffled by the door and covers. "I have some tuna casserole and raspberry tea for you." My stomach growled and I returned it. I do not want to talk with anyone. Why can't they understand that? "Aleasha Anne Brayer, you open this door or swear to God I'll kick the damn thing down like Bruce Lee!" She threatens and I shuffle until my head popped out of the sheets at the foot of the bed. "Coming!" I reply, scrambling for the door. It's bad enough that I took SeungHyun's house let alone leave him with a broken door.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are you doing here, HeeYeon-shi?" I ask, following after her and sitting on the bed when she sat down the food on the end table before leaning against the desk. "Apparently, I was the last resort. How nice of them to think that." She answers, crossing her arms as I dig into the meal. "But, I thought you wanted this to happen? My life's completely destroyed." I inquire, sipping some tea. "Yes, but that was before we were told the results at the hospital. Oh! By the way, did you tell him the news?" I shake my head no, placing the now empty plate, and picking up the mug. "I can't bring him down with me like that." I get comfortable by tucking my feet underneath me.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay, as long as I've known you, I always thought you were smart…. So why does it feel like that was the stupidest thing you've ever said?" She asks, leaning forward and inspecting my face closely. "You need to eat more. Stay here, if you so ever have the urge to get up, don't." She orders, jabbing her finger with every syllable towards me, before walking out the door.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was left to my thoughts…..again….and I didn't like it. I've done a lot of it lately and it's gotten me no where(hencing me laying in bed all day). She had a point, even if we aren't together he has a right to know. I owe it to him…span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I get off of the bed and shuffle through my carry on bag and pull out the manila envelope containing the evidence that caused all this. "What are you doing?" HeeYeon's voice asks, from the doorway. "Leaving him the hospital results." "Can't you tell him in person?" I shake my head, placing it on the nightstand on my side of the bed. "I don't have time. He's busy recording right now and I have a flight in a few hours.'span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Flight? What are you talking about?" She demands, placing the second serving on my nightstand, and sits on the bed as I start stripping down to undergarments. "I'm going back to the States." I pull the baggy peach sweater from our first encounter before moving onto black leggings. "So now we're running away?! Okay, now THAT'S the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She exclaims, using a big hand gesture. "Wow~, I knew you hated me but I at least thought you'd be more supportive now." I huff, shoving the dirty clothes in one of many begs I was taking with me. "I don't support stupid, and this is pretty stupid." span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hate you too." I grumble, grabbing a pair of glasses off the roller desk. "What I don't get is why you're running. You two love each other, so much to the point that you're carrying your creation." "Mhm...sure, he'll find the result of too much alcohol a creation." I mutter, sarcasm evident. "I'm done with this discussion. Can you take me to the airport?"span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"SeungHyun PoVspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We sat in the studio while Ji recorded in the booth, working on his solo album, 'One of a Kind'. Dae and Ri played tic tac toe on a piece of scrap paper, Bae stared intently at the computer screen, editing the sound, and I stared at my phone going back and forth between dialing her number or waiting for her to call me. Both painful. When a knock on the door catches our attention.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come in!" Bae replies as Ji takes his headphones off and exits the booth as SiRi pokes her head in. "YG wants to see us." She informs us, worry evident on her childlike features, and a sense of dread filled us.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We were soon all gathered in the biggest conference room YG had, the room filled with the stylist staff and 2NE1 and Psy, YG sat at the head of the table. "I have sad news," He starts, folding his hands and resting them on the table. "due to a family emergency, Aleasha has returned to the States." And my heart stopped again.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I knew that was a lie. She was leaving because of me and I felt guilty as I look at the shocked and disappointed faces of everyone in the room, even our boss looked sad. I ruined it all. I made one to many rash decisions without thinking of the results.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My thoughts are pushed to the back when MinSi raises her hand and YG calls on her. "When will she be back?" "She won't." And my heart shattered again. "She has resigned from her spot as Head Stylist of Big Bang to stay with her family through the crisis. Moonsik will return a month early to take her place as Head Stylist once again. She wished she could give all of you a proper farewell but had to take the earliest flight. She's deeply sorry and hopes that you'll understand how much she appreciated all of you and was proud to call you all friends.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In honor of her, you are all dismissed early and are free to do as you please." With that dismissal we all filed out, voicing our concerns to each other. I trailed behind Minzy and Bom when the CEO calls me back.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes sir?" I ask, bowing slightly as he stands up. "SeungHyun-ah, I want you to take this," He hands me an airplane ticket. "it's her flight number and departure time. It's enough time for you to pack your things and make the flight." He explains hand on my shoulder. "But..sir…" "I'll tell the others that you need some inspiration so you'll be taking time off. Now, Go!" He gently pushes me towards the door. "Thank you, sir." He smiles at me before making a shooing motion with his hands.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The time gave me two hours, enough time to head home and pack. I can't help but smile as I climb into my car, one of many signs to how much she's changed my life. "I'm coming, love."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I push my front door open so hard that it left a hole in the wall but I could careless, as I hurry to our bedroom, only to come to an abrupt stop as the lack of her presence in the room shocked me. Only small things here and there showed the signs of someone else living here.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One of many pairs of glasses, she always had a habit of loosing necessary things, the bright green vintage style eyewear was sitting on the pile of books ranging from thrillers to cheesy fairytale stories, well read. I made my way over and picked up her favorite, 'The Hero of China, Mulan' and thumb through the pages.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A small paper falling out and softly falls on a large envelope I had failed to notice before. I pick it up and undo the string, pulling out medical records…span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Aleasha PoVspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sat in the window seat of the airplane, waiting for the other flyers to get on before take off. It gave me time to think about everything I'm leaving behind. Psy, YG, spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"LeeChul, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"ShinLee, and JaeHyun, how they became the older brothers I never had. Or how SiRi, EunWook, DaeMin, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"MinSi, /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"KyuSi, HeeYeon (dispite the fact she wanted to destroy me at the beginning), and the girls of 2NE1 were sisters I could always hang out with when I was tired of hanging out with the boys. And finally, Big Bang, the boys who were like children to me(awkward, I know), how they helped me out from the beginning they were always there from being a foreigner in a big city to being asked for by the biggest of celebrities./span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Tears were already falling even before I came to SeungHyun, the man who gave me confidence in myself, the man who risked his career time and time again, all for me. It made me how much of a disgrace I was, how I always managed to destroy the good in my life, and I cried harder, hands buried in hands before a gentle tap on the shoulder and a handkerchief held out in front of me, caused me to look up.span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A beautiful woman like you shouldn't cry." He asks, deep voice cuts me more, and I snarl at him. "Why? Am I bothering you? Well, sorry. You can go back to your music." I turn away from him, hoping he'd get the idea and leave. "Quiet the contrary," he sits down in the seat next to me. "It makes you beautiful. Beautiful enough for me to want to kiss you and do all I can to see your smile that's a thousands times prettier than your tears…" He turns my head by gently grabbing my chin. "and cherish our child forever."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""SeungHyun-ah…" I get cut off by his lips connecting with mine. "I love you Aleasha, and no matter how much you fight me, I will not leave-" "Don't you dare leave, if you do, I swear to God I'll have my family hunt you down like the hunters they are and blow your head off with a 12 gauge." I cut him off, looking him dead in the eye. "That's definitely not going to happen anytime soon."span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;"br  /p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.15;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Rock Salt'; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"TWO YEARS LATERspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You have now arrived in Seoul, thank you, and please enjoy your stay in our capital." I barely hear the intercom lady repeat the same phrase in English, Korean, and a dozen other languages over the frenzied beats of my heart in my ears. I've done it! I've marked two more things from my bucket list, come back home to Seoul, the city of KPOP, and become the greatest Fashion Designer known.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Appa, what's Umma doing?" Jeremy's voice cuts through the wave of DéJà Vu, I was experiencing and grabs my hand. "She's thinking about how much she misses home." SeungHyun answers, picking up a tired Noah, and letting a hyper Noel down to carry the carry on luggage from the plane. "Home we now." Noel, kinda says, her Korean lacking a bit. "Yes, Ellie. We're home." I agree with the eldest of the twins, as she grabs my free hand.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They said they'd be here. Where are they?" I ask, ignoring the fact that my husband was having issues with what he was carrying. "They'll be here. But, in the mean time you think you could help?" He inquires, somewhat gesturing to all the stuff. "Sure, MiMi. Why don't you take Noah from Appa, okay?" The seven year old nods and walks over to SeungHyun, wrapping his arms around the sleeping 18 month old.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walk over and grab the military style cap off of his head. "Yah! Aren't you going to help?' He asks, glaring at me. "I am, the hat looked extremely heavy." I answer, shrugging before walking towards baggage claim, and ignoring the WTF look he was giving me.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After I collected our luggage, I waited patiently for them to retrieve Charlie, our golden retriever puppy. Smiling and thanking the man who passed me his kennel, where the puppy began waking up, and looking adorable while doing so. "Hey, Teukie. Ready to go home?" I baby talk the canine before placing him on the cart along with the other bags and make my way back to SeungHyun.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Worry clouded my thoughts as I scanned the airport with no success of finding them. "Where do you think they went Charlie?" I ask the dog who sticks his nose out of the gate and barks. "Well, you're no help." I mumble, knowing he was focusing on everything else besides the rest of our family.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I continued scanning just to settle on a swarm of bodies making a racket and I roll my eyes at my stupidity. I walk towards the mass and finally see the top of T.O.P's head(lol) and I realize that the rest of Big Bang was with them as I made my way through the crowd, they parted as they recognized me, the whole circle quieting down.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, guys." "Aleasha-ah!" Dae greets giving me a hug first, followed by his wife, Kreagon, then SeungRi and SiRi, after them was Ji and HeeYeon, and finally, Bae and Hannah. The children were soon carried by their favorite uncle or aunt and left the rest of us to get the luggage.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Unnie, YG wants to see you once you get settled." SiRi informs me, hands sitting on her growing belly. "Okay, by the way. Did you find out the gender?" I ask, gesturing to her belly. "Genders, you mean." She corrects me, holding up three fingers, and my eyes grow wide. "Triplets?! Wow~" She nods. "All girls too." Her smile beams and I can't help but hug her. "Congrats! You guys are going to be perfect parents." We end up entwining fingers and swinging them back and forth. "They'll have SeungRi wrapped around their little fingers." We giggle and watch Dae and Jeremy play Rock, Paper, Scissors in front us.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello, Aleasha-ssi." YG greets me once I stepped into his office. "Great to be back." We hug before we take our seats. "So you staying for good?" I nod. "I'm home. Why would I leave?" I ask, crossing my legs, and we spent time filling each other in before getting to business once his secretary brings in tea. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #333333; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I guess you're wondering why I called you here?" I nod, placing the tea cup down. "Well, I can't give you back your previous position, but, I don't want to turn you away either. So I have a proposition if you're willing to hear it." "Of course, I always will." "I want you to be Head Stylist." I furrow my brow. "Wasn't eye already?" "THAT, was for BIg Bang. I'm talking about incharge of all of the stylists. The head stylists for Psy, Se7en, 2NE1, and everyone else will answer to you. Your only boss will be me and I'll give you spanspan style="font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"102,295,490,068 won($100,000,000) as your monthly salary." My eyes widen at what he was saying. "That's a lot sir." "Yes, it is. But, you're worth it. So, will you accept my offer?" He asks, folding his hands and leaning forward on his desk. "Do you have to ask me?" I smile and he reaches a hand over his desk. "Welcome back home, Aleasha."/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.75em 0px 0px; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; line-height: 24px;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-family: 'Rock Salt'; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"THE ENDspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0pt 0px 17pt; color: #4a4f55; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 1.43181818181818;"span style="font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"AN: Thank you all for reading, commenting, and supporting. I don't know about you, but I'm going to miss this story greatly. So, I was thinking. What if I did a series of One Shots under the title. 'YG Family Memories'. You know, it could be short stories about special occasions, relationships, or struggles. My own or requests… I don't know, it's all up to you./span/p 


End file.
